Back in Time
by Jiya.Chan
Summary: Kebohongan. Pengkhianatan. Kegelapan. Kesendirian. Harry merasa dirinya mati secara perlahan dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika Harry kembali ke tahun 1943 dan terbangun di tubuh seorang anak berumur lima belas tahun bernama Ganymede Moon. Akankah Harry dapat pulih dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan? Pairing's not decided yet.
1. chapter 1

BACK IN TIME

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the original characters and this story.

 **Sumarry** : Kebohongan. Pengkhianatan. Kegelapan. Kesendirian. Harry merasa dirinya mati secara perlahan dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika Harry kembali ke tahun 1943 dan terbangun di tubuh seorang anak berumur lima belas tahun bernama Ganymede Moon. Akankah Harry dapat pulih dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan? Pairing's not decided yet.

 **Note** : Halo, long time no update and... here I am. Pertama-tama dan yang paling utama, Ji ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian. Ji tahu kalian menunggu update dari ROTHOB, tetapi karena laptop Ji yang rusak sejak Februari lalu dan baru beres tak lama ini, membuat Ji kehilangan semua file ROTHOB. Jadi saat ini, ROTHOB sedang dalam penggarapan ulang. Dan untuk sementara waktu, Ji harap BIT ini bisa mengisi waktu kalian. Tetapi bagi pembaca baru... Welcome!

 **Warning** : Aftermath rape and torture of a minor. If that bothers you, please don't read it or just skip it. Bears with Typos, Ocs, OOCness, Time Travel, etc.

 **000**

 _Mereka pergi, satu per satu, tawa jahat menggema di indera pendengarannya bersamaan dengan kembalinya mereka ke gang utama yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya terbaring. Tak ada seorang pun yang datang ketika dia berteriak, ketika ia menangis dan bahkan memohon. Di sini, di sudut gelap gang kecil, semua orang hanya memikirkan kepentingan mereka sendiri._

 _Dia tetap terbaring di tempat mereka melemparnya, bagaikan mainan rusak yang tak lagi diinginkan. Tubuhnya bergetar lebih karena dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk tubuh daripada karena bagaimana kotornya ia merasa. Dia telah berhenti bereaksi dari penyiksaan ini. Dia hanya... tidak lagi peduli. Hal itu lebih baik baginya, untuk melepaskan semua penat di dada._

 _Pakaiannya koyak terbuka, dan ia masih dapat merasakan tangan-tangan tak kasat mata bergerak ke dadanya, naik melewati lehernya dan turun ke ke pahanya, tidak lebih daripada belaian mengolok sampai mereka berganti kasar dan menimbulkan luka. Kata-kata mengerikan mereka masih berputar di otaknya bak kaset rusak, bisikan menakutkan yang secara perlahan masuk ke pikirannya dan menjaganya tetap sadar._

 _Air mata memaksa keluar dan akhirnya mengalir di pipinya, menyatu dengan kotoran dan debu yang melekat di sana. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, hancur. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada mereka yang pergi meninggalkannya di sana. Isi perutnya bergulung, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia muntahkan. Menatap tanpa emosi ke arah orang-orang berjalan melewati gang kecil itu, jubah-jubah gelap mereka berkibar di ketergesaan, jubah gelap yang menyembunyikan hati yang lebih gelap._

 _Tidak ada yang menatap atau barang saja menoleh ke arahnya, padahal lebih dari satu yang mendengar atau mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Ia ingin membenci. Ia ingin membakar habis mereka semua untuk keegoisan mereka. Tetapi dia lelah dan tidak dapat menghabiskan barang sedikit saja energinya untuk orang-orang semacam mereka. Dia menatap ke arah langit malam, kepada bintang-bintang yang berkilauan indah di atas sana.Tiba-tiba, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi._

 _Dia akan mati._

 _Tak heran sebenarnya, karena mereka juga melemparkan beberapa mantera jahat ke arahnya. Mereka juga menghajar, memukul tubuhnya yang sudah tak berdaya atas perlakuan mereka._

 _Knockturn Alley. Bangunan tua dan gelap dengan kumpulan kecil penyihir berkeliaran. Dan di kejauhan, cahaya terang dan gembira tempat yang berbeda menyinari kegelapan malam._

 _Diagon Alley. Keluarganya pasti berada di sana entah di mana, menikmati suasana dan atmosfir menyenangkan itu. Menikmati peringatan dan festival Samhain, seperti yang mereka lakukan setiap tahunnya. Toh, mereka bahkan tidak akan berpikir untuk mulai mencarinya untuk beberapa jam ke depan paling tidak. Mereka terbiasa dengannya yang berkeliling sendiri, terbiasa dengannya yang menyelinap untuk membaca atau menikmati dirinya di sebuah toko manarik._

 _Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Sesak._

 _Ia seharusnya tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi mereka malam ini. Ia seharusnya tidak pernah berkeliaran terlalu dekat dengan pintu masuk Knockturn Alley. Ia sudah mengetahui akan bahayanya.Dia harusnya lebih berhati-hati._

 _Tetapi ia hanya ingin pergi dari itu semua, walau hanya sebentar. Dia perlu penjauh dari ejekan tak punya hati dari teman-temannya, rumor tak sedap, dan pandangan kejam yang membuatnya menderita di sekolah. Dia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bersama keluarga bahagianya, keluarga bahagia ketika ia merasa sangat ternodai, seperti ia merupakan sebuah kesalahan untuk berada bersama mereka. Tidak layak._

 _Memang lebih baik begini saja._

 _Inilah dia._

 _Akhirnya._

 _Ia penasaran, apakah mereka akan merindukannya? Jika mereka akan peduli?_

 _Ah, itu bukan lagi masalah._

 _Dia mengambil tatapan terakhir ke arah dunia yang indah tetapi juga rusak._

 _Dia ingin mati._

Harry seketika terbangun, tubuh bergulat dengan jubah robek tak layak pakai, nafas terengah-engah dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Cahaya remang-remang seakan menambah kesuraman dalam mimpinya.

Rasa mual tak tertahankan membuat dirinya memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di atas tanah di sampingnya. Dia terbatuk, tubuh ringkihnya bergetar hebat. Ia merasa perutnya yang kosong itu terasa semakin panas membakar.

Dia bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat,menunggu perutnya untuk lebih tenang dan membiarkan rasa pusing menghilang. Satu tangan meraih rambutnya dan menjambaknya dengan keras. Ia mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang semakin tidak beraturan.

 _Mimpi macam apa itu?_

Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringat, bahkan pakaian lusuhnya menempel lekat di tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman. Rambutnya basah dan berantakan, tetesan air sesekali menetes dari sana.

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Wajah mengadah, dengan sepasang netra menatap langit gelap di atasnya.

Nampaknya hujan turun beberapa saat lalu. Berapa lama ia tertidur hingga tak sadar akan turunnya hujan? Ah, ataukah ia pingsan?

Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada peristiwa-peristiwa yang memutarbalikan kehidupannya 180 derajat dalam sekejap mata saja. Mereka... orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga sendiri dalam hal apapun kecuali darah, teman-teman yang selama ini selalu mendukungnya, mentor yang selalu ia jadikan panutan dan ia hormati.

Semua itu hanya palsu.

 _Mereka mengkhianatinya._

Senyum miris menghiasi wajah sayu itu.

 _Herminone. Keluarga Weasley. The Order of The Phoenix. Dumbledore.Para penyihir di dunia sihir Inggris._

Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah agar ia menjadi persembahan mereka. Agar mereka mendapatkan barang secuil saja harta miliknya yang melimpah. Agar mendapatkan popularitas untuk masa depan mereka. Agar ia menjadi alat mereka. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengingikan Harry.

Yang mereka inginkan adalah _Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived._

 _Tidak pernah 'Harry'._

Setelah menyelesaikan perang dunia sihir dan mengalahkan Voldemort, Harry kira ia akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang selama ini hanya mampu ia impikan saja. Menjadi auror. Menikah dengan Ginny lalu memiliki keluarga sendiri. Dapat bersenang-senang dengan dua sahabat karibnya tanpa Voldemort menghantui. Merawat Teddy. Memiliki hidup yang tentram dan damai.

Namun mimpi hanyalah mimpi.

Segera saja setelah kembali ke Hogwarts, para auror dari kementrian sihir berusaha menangkapnya. Kalau saja Harry lengah dan lambat dalam bereaksi, saat ini ia sudah pasti mendekam di Azkaban. Sontak saja setelah itu ia berusaha kabur secepat mungkin dari sana. Tanpa membawa barang bawaan apapun, kecuali dua tongkat sihir—satu tongkat holy miliknya, satu lagi tongkat elder yang entah bagaimana berada di saku jubahnya—lalu cincin milik keluarga Gaunt—yang sekali lagi dengan misterius melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya—dan yang terakhir adalah jubah ghaibnya yang sampai saat ini ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran auror dan orang-orang yang mengaku diri mereka sebagai keluarganya.

Tentu saja dengan cepat, Harry menemukan dirinya berkeliaran di jalanan dan gang-gang sempit London. Kesusahan mencari makanan dan tempat berteduh, mencuri ketika benar-benar mendesak. Dia benci ketika ia harus melakukannya. Setiap kali ia melakukannya ia merasa sebagian dari jiwanya mati. Dia bahkan meninggalkan kertas kecil bertuliskan permintaan maaf meski ia tahu hal itu tidaklah cukup untuk menebus kejahatannya. Ia berharap dengan mengingat baik-baik rupa korbannya, ia dapat mengembalikan apa yang telah ia ambil suatu saat nanti. Dia hanya harus bersabar.

Tetapi harapan itu semakin pudar ketika hari-hari makin berlalu. Nampaknya keberuntungannya tidak akan berpihak padanya dalam waktu dekat. Dia berkeliling sepanjang jalanan London, tanpa harapan dan lapar.

Dan di sinilah dia, terduduk di gang sempit yang lembab, gelap, dan dingin, dengan tubuh basah akibat guyuran hujan beberapa saat lalu. Pakaian lusuhnya terbukti tak mampu menghalau hawa dingin yang kian menusuk hingga ke tulang. Menahan rasa sakit dan lapar karena melewatkan kebutuhan makanan selama berhari-hari tanpa tiada tempat berlindung.

Dan baru saja ditambah mimpi buruk yang sudah lama tidak datang menghampirinya. Bukan apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak dapat tidur dengan benar selama beberapa bulan ini. Jadi tidur nyenyaknya tadi adalah sebuah keajaiban yang langka terjadi. Tetapi mimpi tadi juga cukup membuatnya terganggu.

Mimpi itu sangatlah aneh.Ia tidak memimpikan tentang perang, Voldemort, atau hal-hal yang sering ia mimpikan sebelumnya. Mimpi itu lebih tepat seperti penglihatan, tetapi tidak di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tak tahu, tetapi mimpi tadi sangatlah jelas dan terasa nyata.

Di dalam mimpi itu ada seorang anak, dia telah diserang dan dilecehkan. Dan secara perlahan namun pasti, anak itu akan segera pergi dari dunia ini. Anak itu tampak tak lebih tua dari 13 tahun, sulit untuk mengatakannya.

Hah, mungkin saja ia terlalu lelah dan lapar sehingga membuatnya melihat semacam mimpi atau ilusi aneh yang tampak nyata.

 **000**

"ITU POTTER, TANGKAP DIA!!!"

Harry berlari secepat yang ia mampu, kakinya menapak ringan di atas jalanan aspal seraya menghindari lemparan berbagai macam mantera sihir yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Orang-orang berebut menepi, entah karena suara teriakan para auror atau karena Harry Potter akhirnya muncul setelah menjadi buronan beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia sungguh tak peduli selama mereka menyingkir dari jalur pelariannya.

Seorang auror hampir saja mengenainya dengan mantera pembeku, namun sekali lagi ia berhasil menghindarinya. Dia ingin sekali melemparkan sebuah kutukan kepada mereka, tetapi jalanan itu penuh, dia tidak dapat mengambil resiko apabila seseorang tak bersalah dapat terluka.

Dia benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan para auror itu. Saat itu ia sedang mengunjungi makam ke dua orang tuanya di Godric Hollow. Ia bahkan bersumpah dapat melihat Ron dan Hermione serta beberapa anggota Order di antara mereka. Pasti salah satu di antara du pengkhianat itu memberi tahu tempat kemungkinan ia berada. Dia hampir tertangkap, tetapi dengan cepat ber-apparate ke Diagon Alley. Pilihan bodoh sebenarnya.

"Potter!" Seseorang menyalak tajam. "Berhenti di sana sekarang juga!"

Harry tetap berlari, lagipula ia tidak mengharap hal lain. Tidak seorangpun akan berhenti ketika kau menyuruhnya.

Saat ia hampir saja tersandung, dengan cepat ia melemparkan segala macam barang yang ada di sana dengan sihir tanpa tongkat menyebabkan gerakan para auror itu terhenti sementara. Meski begitu ada beberapa yang tetap kukuh maju mengejarnya.

Harry berbelok ke arah gang kecil yang mengarah ke Knockturn Alley. Ia tak lagi memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia hampir saja menabrak seorang penyihir wanita tua, membuat wanita tua itu terkejut sebelum ia mendorongnya dan mulai berlari lagi.

Harry kembali berbelok ke sudut lain. Namun di belakangnya tiba-tiba seorang anggota Order, Harry tidak begitu mengingat namanya, mengejarnya dengan cukup cepat. Meski jarak di antara keduanya masih jauh, Harry harus menggigit bibirnya khawatir lantaran sihir dan kutukan yang terus dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Ketika kembali berbelok ke gang lain, Harry harus rela menelan ludah karena itu merupakan jalan buntu.

"Potter!" Pria itu membentaknya. "Cukup dengan semua ini. Kau sudah tamat!"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum pahit di bibirnya. "Kau mungkin benar."

Pria itu mendekat, semakin memojokkan Harry dengan dinding beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Menyerahlah kalau begitu."

Harry menatap tanpa tajam pria itu. "Aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa harus berlari dari kalian selama ini."

"Tentu saja karena kau pecundang, Potter." Senyum remeh hadir di wajah pria itu. Matanya menatap rendah ke arah Harry.

Harry sendiri hanya terus menatap tajam pria itu, bahkan ketika punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding ujung gang.

 _Akhirnya._

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, mengerjap lambat ketika penglihatanya mengabur secara tiba-tiba. Paru-parunya seakan mengecil dan dia berusaha keras untuk mengambil oksigen di udara.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_ Dia berpikir saat hembusan udara dingin yang menerpanya sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan angin. Ia masih dapat melihat pria itu dan beberapa orang di belakangnya, tetapi di belakang mereka, semuanya nampak salah.

 _Mengapa sekarang menjadi malam?_ Harry memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mendesis pelan pada rasa sakit yang memupuk di kepalanya.

Seseorang menangkap pergelangan tangannya, mengejutkannya kembali. Harry meninju siapapun orang itu, memaksa orang itu agar melepaskannya. Orang itu nampaknya terdorong ke belakang.

Harry berhenti bernafas ketika penglihatannya kembali mengabur. Tetapi akhirnya ia dapat melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

Ini berbeda, bangunan di sekitarnya berubah, matahari bersinar cerahnya, lantai tempatnya berdiri retak dan menggelap.

Tetapi tetap sama.

 _Ia penasaran, apakah mereka akan merindukannya? Jika mereka akan peduli?_

Seseorang mendorongnya ke tanah, membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Harry menggerutu dan mencoba kembali bangkit berdiri.

Saat ia sudah berhasil berdiri, kini giliran sesorang dengan tubuh yang lebih besar menekannya ke dinding. Harry meronta, mengganti posisi mereka dengan cepat dan mengirimkan dua tinju ke kepala siapapun itu, berusaha menjatuhkannya.

Orang itu nampak berusaha memukulnya, tetapi Harry mampu menghindar. Namun di sisi lain, seseorang menendangnya menjauh.

Dia berguling di tanah, menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

 _Ah, itu bukan lagi masalah._

Harry merasakan sesuatu dengan rasa besi hendak keluar, dan benar ia memuntahkan cukup banyak darah.

 _Dia mengambil tatapan terakhir ke arah dunia yang indah tetapi juga rusak._

Dia dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan, tetapi perhatian terfokus pada kesadarannya yang nyaris menghilang.

Dia ingin menggunakan sihirnya, tetapi mengurungkannya saat tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

 _Aku ingin mati._

Warna hitam menyelimutinya.

 _But, I want to live with my own family._

 **000**

Harry merintih, matanya langsung terpejam erat kala menghadapi tajamnya terik cahaya yang menerangi ruangan. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya ke atas dan menekankan telapak tangannya pada kepalanya selagi mencoba bangkit ke posisi duduk. Selimut halus nan berat yang membungkusnya terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

Dia bersandar ke depan sepanjang kakinya, mata masih terpejam meski tak seerat sebelumnya. Ia menunggu denyutan super menyakitkan di kepalanya untuk menghilang. Harry mencengkram rambutnya dan secara perlahan membuka matanya.

"...Rumah sakit?" Bisiknya lirih, suaranya terdengar sangat serak.

Dia duduk lebih tegak, menatap ke sekitar ruangan. Menangkap tirai lembut, jendela terbuka, dan vas putih kecil di atas meja nakas di sampingnya, seikat bunga berwarna cerah yang akan segera layu.

 _Apa?_

Harry menatap ke arah kakinya yang tertutupi, mengernyit heran.

 _Tetapi... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku berada di rumah sakit? Apa aku terluka?_

Dia bergerak untuk menarik selimutnya, tetapi membeku ketika ia melihat tangannya untuk pertama kalinya.

Matanya melebar saat ia meneliti tangan dengan kulit sewarna susu, sangat berbeda dengan kulitnya yang berwarna keemasan. Dia menggerakan sebelah tangan lainnya, dadanya menjadi sesak tatkala ia juga melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak semestinya.

Dia mengambil napas berat, menjatuhkan kedua tangannya dan menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Kakinya juga sama, mereka adalah sesuatu yang bukan miliknya. Ia melompat dari kasur dengan panik.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Harry mencoba menjauh, namun ia tak dapat melarikan diri dari tubuhnya sendiri. Dia menyenggol sisi meja sehingga vas di atasnya terjatuh membentur tembok, merasakan sesuatu menonjol di belakangnya.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah pintu. Dia membuka pintu itu. Tergesa ke dalam dan dihadapkan dengan kaca besar yang bersinar.

Dia setengah roboh ke basin, memandang pada wajah yang balik menatap ke arahnya.

Ini semua salah.

Rambutnya kini berwarna putih ikal berantakan namun tetap halus dan bersinar, daripada rambut hitamnya yang berantakan tak teratur dan kusut.

Matanya bak boneka dengan bulu mata panjang senada dengan warna rambutnya membingkai manik _emerald_ miliknya. Untunglah warna matanya tak berubah, ia tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya koneksi dengan ibunya.

Rahangnya mengeras, pegangan tangannya mengerat pada pinggiran basin, dan sihirnya berpercikan memenuhi ruangan itu bersamaan dengan emosinya yang meluap.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Bisiknya, menelusuri wajah berbentuk hati dengan tulang pipi tinggi, mengusap kulit terlampau halus pada bagian pipi, hidung mancung yang mungil, dan bibir plump dengan lengkungan senyum.

Ia menarik tangannya dari wajah itu, karena ini bukanlah dirinya.

Tidak ada kaca mata, tidak ada rambut kusut berantakan, tidak ada bekas luka.

Ini bukanlah Harry Potter. Ini adalah orang lain.

Memang mereka agak mirip. Jika sosok ini berkulit lebih coklat dengan rambut bak sarang burung dan permukaan kulit yang lebih kasar dan dipenuhi luka—tidak halus dan mulus seperti ini.

Dia menjauh dari kaca, membalikkan tubuhnya pada bayangan yang jelas-jelas bukan dirinya itu dan menutup matanya. Dia menekan telapak tangannya pada wajahnya dan mencoba menstabilkan napasnya.

 _Tenang. Tenag. Jelas-jelas sesuatu yang salah terjadi. Ini pasti adalah sebuah mimpi. Tidak mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi. Pikir, Harry. Apa yang terjadi?_

Harry mengatur napasnya dan mencoba berpikir ulang.

Dia sedang dikejar. Dia tertangkap oleh seorang auror di gang buntu—

Matanya terbuka.

 _Gang buntu._

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Gang buntu itu sangatlah persis dengan yang ada di mimpinya. Tempat di mana anak laki-laki itu diserang dan ditinggalkan.

 _Harry merasakan sesuatu dengan rasa besi hendak keluar, dan benar ia memuntahkan cukup banyak darah._

"Aku terluka parah." Dia mengatakannya tanpa emosi.

Tetapi itu tidak menjelaskan alasannya berada pada kondisi seperti sekarang ini. Kenapa ia berada di tubuh ini? Tubuh seorang laki-laki yang bahkan terlihat tak lebih tua dari 13 tahun.

Harry keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil dua langkah ke depan sebelum tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia terjerembab ke atas kasur, ekspresi kesal sangat kentara di wajahnya saat menatap pada kakinya yang jauh lebih pendek namun terlihat lebih jenjang. Dunia ini memang tak adil padaku. Dia menghela napas kuat dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada kasur, menatap ke sekeliling ruangan sekali lagi. Sepasang matanya terpaku pada clipboard di ujung kasur, dan ia meraihnya lalu melepaskannya dari tempatnya.

 _Name: Ganymede Moon_

 _B.O.P: 03 February 1928_

Di bawahnya ada daftar mengenai pengawasan, suhu tubuh, tekanan darah, dan lainnya. Namun matanya seperti terpaku pada tahun kelahiran yang tertera di sana.

 _1928_

Dia merendahkan clipboardnya dan menatap kosong ke arah dinding.

 _1928... bagaimana mungkin?_

Dia tidak menyukai ini sama sekali.

Dia bergerak untuk berdiri dan ketika ia melakukannya, kakinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu. Dia melihat ke bawah dan melihat berkas lain tergeletak di atas lantai. Dia mengambilnya dan membukanya, menyadari bahwa berkas itu adalah tentang dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya pemilik tubuh ini.

Daftar luka yang ia temukan membuat alis matanya naik. Patah tulang. Otot sobek. Pergelangan hancur. Dan masih terus berlanjut.

Yang paling menarik perhatian adalah tentang tubuh ini yang mengalami koma. Tiga bulan, sama sekali tidak merespon.

Harry membuka lembar terakhir.Menelusuri baris demi baris yang tertera di sana dan berhenti di titik tertentu.

 _Pasien menderita penyiksaan dari sihir maupun fisik, dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda dari pelecehan seksual..._

Harry menutup berkas itu dengan suara keras, menjatuhkannya di samping clipboard dan mengambil napas dalam. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia menekan kedua tangannya pada permukaan kasur ketika mereka mulai bergetar, mencoba menghentikannya. Pikirannya kacau berantakan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendorong keluar dari kebingungan dan ketakutan, serta emosi negatif lainnya, dan fokus pada yang terpenting saja.

Dia memandang tangannya dan mengepalkannya beberapa kali. Mereka bergerak sesuai keinginannya dan tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun.

Perlahan ia mulai melemaskan badannya, menandai tidak adanya luka—bahkan sedikit sensasi aneh pun tidak. Apapun yang para healer lakukan, mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Harry menatap kembali pada dokumen tadi, matanya sekali lagi terfokus pada tanggal lahir.

Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal, tetapi dokumen itu meneriakkan fakta kepadanya.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang dilecehkan, kemudian menderita karena penyiksaan?

Harry tidak percaya pada kebetulan. Ini terlalu spesifik dan detail, terlalu banyak koneksi yang dapat dihubungkan dan ditarik kesimpulannya.

Ada kesempatan bahwa ia bermimpi tentang situasi yang mirip dari apa yang laki-laki ini alami, dan kemudian terbangun di tubuhnya.

Dia menatap tangan rentan itu lagi, mempelajarinya dengan cepat.

Saat ini pikirannya mulai bekerja keras, dan paniknya mulai menghilang.

Dia tidak punya ide akan apa yang terjadi kepadanya, jika ini adalah mimpi yang lainnya atau jika ini adalah kenyataan.

Semua yang ia ketahui hanyalah sebatas itu, saat ini, ia tak punya pilihan lain tetapi mengikuti alur permainan apa yang akan terjadi, sampai ia menemukan caranya untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

 _Apapun ini._

Seketika ia menoleh ke arah pintu ketika ia mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Seorang wanita muda masuk, raut khawatir melekat di wajah cantiknya,

Mereka saling menatap tepat di mata, dan dia membeku di depan pintu,

Dengan cepat ia keluar dari ruangan, berteriak mencari seorang healer.

Harry menghela napas dalam, mendudukan diri kembali ke atas kasur dan memaksa dirinya menunggu untuk wanita itu kembali. Mungkin kemudian ia akhirnya dapat mendapat beberapa jawaban.

 **000**

 **That's it! Let me know what you think about this story. And make sure to wait for Rise of The House of Black.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jiya**


	2. Back to Home, Nyme!

BACK IN TIME

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the original characters and this story.

 **Summary:** Kebohongan. Pengkhianatan. Kegelapan. Kesendirian. Harry merasa dirinya mati secara perlahan dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika Harry kembali ke tahun 1943 dan terbangun di tubuh seorang anak berumur lima belas tahun bernama Ganymede Moon. Akankah Harry dapat pulih dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan? Pairing's not decided yet.

 **Note:** Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menunggu!

 **Warning:** Bears with Typos, Ocs, OOCness, Time Travel, etc. There is some discussion about rape and torture. So, It's up to you.

 **000**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, tuan Moon? Apakah ada yang sakit atau terasa tidak wajar?"

Harry menahan kekesalannya kala Healer Wendy menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan kepadanya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin apapun lebih dari mendapatkan beberapa jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya, tapi wanita itu nampak pintar sekali dalam menghindari topik yang ingin ia bahas. Setiap kali Harry mulai angkat bicara, wanita itu dengan cakapnya menyela perkataannya.

Semua orang pasti tidak ingin berada di posisi di mana tanpa ada satupun fakta dasar mengenai keberadaan mereka, dan di sinilah Harry bahkan tanpa mengetahui tanggal atau tahun saat ini. Dia sangat mengerti betapa pentingnya untuk mengetahui mengenai kondisi kesehatan tubuhnya saat ini, namun bukan berarti ia akan menyukainya.

Harry memandang Healer Wendy penuh perhitungan. Tetapi apapun yang wanita itu katakan selama beberapa jam ini benar adanya. Ia butuh terbiasa dengan tubuhnya, dan itu butuh waktu. Dia hanya baru terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu, dan tak lupa ia masih belum terbiasa menjadi lebih kecil.

Berjalan saja benar-benar sulit, ia terus-terusan mengambil langkah yang lebih besar daripada kemapuan kaki dan tubuhnya saat ini. Dan koordinasi antara tangan dan matanya hanya sedikit lebih membaik. Bukan salahnya, ia terbiasa dengan mata minus dan kacamata tebalnya, bukan mata yang sehat dan jernih.

Untuk seorang veteran perang, ia benar-benar menyedihkan.

Mereka baru saja melakukan beberapa latihan ringan selama kurang dari setengah jam, dan hanya mendapat sedikit perkembangan. Dia merasa benar-benar asing dengan tubuhnya dan itu membuat gemas untuk tak dapat melakukan tugas mudah sekalipun.

Sebuah tangan menepuk menenangkan pada bahu sempit dan kurusnya. Dia mengadah untuk melihat healer wanita yang baik hati itu menatapnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, hal ini sudah kami duga akan terjadi, apalagi untuk beberapa hari ke depan, tuan Moon. Anda berada dalam fase koma selama tiga bulan lamanya. Itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Tubuh Anda hanya beradaptasi pada perubahan barunya."

Ia menuntun Harry ke kursi terdekat. Harry menatap ke arah telapak kaki kecilnya dengan penuh konsentrasi, mengira-ngira jarak dan mengambil langkah kecil. Ia kemudian duduk, senang akhirnya tidak perlu lagi khawatir tersandung kakinya sendiri. Healer Wendy duduk di seberangnya, mengamatinya dengan dekat.

Harry mencoba menghindari tatapan wanita itu dengan memfokuskan diri kepada telapak tangan mungil dan halusnya serta jari-jari lentik miliknya.

"Tuan Moon... Ganymede." Healer Wendy berucap halus. "Saya tahu ini sangat menakutkan untuk Anda. Tetapi Anda perlu tahu, bahwa kami di sini akan melakukan apapun yang kami bisa untuk membantu Anda pulih."

Sungguh, Harry sangat mengapresiasi hal itu dan dapat menangkap ketulusan dibalik perkataan Healer Wendy. Wanita itu adalah orang yang tulus.

"Dapat Anda ceritakan padaku, mengapa aku koma dalam waktu yang lama?", tanyanya sambil menatap wanita itu.

Healer itu berkedip tak percaya, dan Harry pun bertanya-tanya kalau ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaannya. Tentu saja wanita itu dapat mengatakan hal itu padanya, bukan? Tetapi Harry dapat melihat penolakan yang akan Healer Wendy ucapkan dan menyela sebelum wanita itu dapat berbicara.

"Aku telah membaca berkasku.", ujarnya polos. "Berkas-berkas itu ditinggalkan di ruanganku. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi kepadaku."

Healer Wendy mengerutkan dahinya, Harry yakin bahwa wanita itu sedang mengasumsikan perawat mana yang melakukan hal seceroboh itu. Meninggalkan berkas penting pasien di ruangan mereka adalah sebuah pelanggaran serius, tidak peduli pasien itu koma atau tidak.

Healer itu mengangguk meski ragu.

"Ketika Anda ditangkap," ia memulai dengan pelan, matanya menatap Harry penuh perhitungan. "Kemungkinan besar Anda menjadi objek beberapa kutukan dan mantera jahat. Tubuh Anda secara otomotis berada dalam kondisi koma sebagai mekanisme pertahanan diri."

Harry mengangguk paham, Healer Wendy kembali berbicara ketika melihat respon Harry yang kelewat biasa saja. "Tubuh Anda pulih dengan baik, dan kami dapat mengangkat semua kutukan serta menyembuhkan efek mantera jahat dari tubuh Anda.Tetapi pikiran Anda...", nada ragu terselip di sana. "...itu seakan Anda telah pergi. Tak satupun hal yang kami lakukan dapat menarik Anda kembali, Anda tidak merespon terhadap apapun."

Healer Wendy menggosok kedua tangannya, sebuah kilat gugup hadir di sepasang mata _sapphire_ miliknya. "Kalau boleh jujur, kami terkejut Anda dapat terbangun."

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba terfokus ke arah pola garis di lantai. Ia tidak menyukai hal ini. Cara sang healer mengatakan hal itu seakan Ganymede sudah benar-benar mati dalam hal apapun kecuali tubuhnya. Dan sekarang di sinilah Harry, menempati tubuhnya bagaikan parasit tak diinginkan. Ia merasa sakit.

"Baiklah." Dia membalas tanpa emosi.

Wanita itu kini berlutut di hadapannya, tersenyum lagi, meski kali ini tampak sedikit sedih.

"Kita akan melalui semua ini," Wanita itu mencoba menenangkannya. "Saya yakin bahwa hal ini hanya sementara saja. Sangat mungkin bagi seseorang yang mengalami trauma berat untuk mengalami amnesia buruk. Anda dapat pulih kembali, meski tidak semua memori kembali."

Harry hanya mengangguk setuju saja.

Amnesia membuat segalanya lebih mudah baginya. Dengan menggunakan amnesia sebagai alasan, ia dapat menutupi kekurangan dalam kehidupan Ganymede sebelum ini, di saat yang bersamaan ia masih dapat mengingat beberapa detail tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Kepala mereka menoleh ketika mendengar suara ribut dari luar ruangan. Harry menatap ke arah Healer Wendy dengan pandangan bertanya.

Wanita itu berdehem pelan dan berdiri, senyum canggung hadir di wajahnya. "Itu pasti orang tuamu."

 _Orang tua._

Harry menutup kedua matanya pada pengingat itu.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tentu saja Ganymede Moon masih memiliki orang tua. Dan tentu saja mereka akan segera diberi tahu ketika ia terbangun. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak beraturan.

 _Ini terus saja menjadi semakin lebih baik._

"Sekarang saya akan memberitahu mereka tentang situasinya." Wanita itu tak sadar dengan Harry yang nampak sedikit panik. "Akan lebih baik jika mereka mempersiapkan diri dengan reaksi Anda."

"Ya, Anda seharusnya memang melakukannya." Ia berkata pada Healer Wendy, perhatian tetap tertuju ke arah pintu. Suara yang terdengar semakin meninggi nyaris seperti teriakan.

Sang healer pergi dari hadapannya, dan Harry tahu ia sudah sangat tidak sopan kepada wanita itu. Namun, apa yang seharusnya normal pasien rasakan saat ini? Cemas? Takut? Harry tak tahu lagi.

Sebelum Healer Wendy dapat membuka pintu, pintu kantor itu terbuka lebar dan dua orang tergesa masuk ke dalam.

Seorang wanita—nampak seperti di akhir tiga puluhan, berambut pirang dan berpakaian dengan sangat baik—menatap langsung ke arahnya. Dia mulai mengambil langkah ke arahnya. Harry bingung, bagaimana ia seharusnya bereaksi? Namun sebelum memikirkan semua itu, kedua lengan wanita itu sudah melingkari tubuh mungilnya dan memeluknya erat.

 _Ini hangat._

"Oh, Nyme." Dia berbisik di telinganya dengan nada lirih. Ia terdengar begitu lega. "Kamu akhirnya sadar."

"Lady Moon..." Healer Wendy mencoba memanggilnya, terdengar putus asa. "Sebelumnya... ada sesuatu yang perlu Anda ketahui."

Harry membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya sedikit lebih lama. Ini adalah Ibu dari Ganymede. Hatinya turut merasakan sakit untuk wanita cantik ini karena apa yang akan segera diketahui olehnya. Bahkan meski hal itu benar-benar sangat penting.

"Ada apa?" Pria yang nampak sangat tegas itu bertanya dari belakang Lady Moon, kentara sekali kalau ia adalah suaminya jika dilihat dari cincin di jarinya.

Sang healer menunjuk ke arahnya dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak. "Ganymede... dampak buruk pada pikirannya ternyata lebih serius dari yang kami duga sebelumnya." Ia memulai.

Lady Moon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Harry.

"Saya takut bahwa ia tidak mengingat apapun."

Harry memperhatikan dengan jeli saat paras ayu wanita itu seakan mengisyaratkan kehancuran. Kedua tangan yang tadinya memeluknya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuh. Lady Moon mulai megambil langkah mundur menjauhi Harry. Ia terus menatap ke arah Healer Wendy lalu ke arah Harry sendiri. Harry menatap semua itu dengan khawatir.

Wanita ini mungkin bukan Lily, ibunya. Tapi ia tetaplah seorang ibu yang bari saja dihadapkan kenyataan pahit akan anaknya yang berharga. Dan Harry mengerti semua perasaan itu. Kedua manik jernih sewarna _emerald_ miliknya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak." Gumam wanita itu lemah, kepalanya menggeleng seakan menolak kenyataan yang ada. "Tidak!" Ia mengulanginya dengan lebih keras. Kedua tangan halus itu menangkup wajah Harry. "Tidak, dia harus mengingatnya. Kau tahu aku siapa diriku, iya kan Nyme? Kamu pasti mengingatku, Nak."

Harry menatap ke belakang wanita itu untuk melihat sepasang manik sewarna _azure_ menatap balik ke arahnya dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf..." Bahkan suara tenor halus milik Harry bergetar. Ia tak tega. "Aku tidak mengingatnya."

Harry melihat saat wanita itu berlari ke arah suaminya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang suami. Demi Merlin, Harry merasa sangat buruk.

Ini adalah hal yang sangat buruk, untuk mereka menunggu begitu lama demi bangunnya anak tersayang mereka, kemudian harapan mereka melambung naik saat berita mengenai bangunnya Ganymede sampai ke telinga mereka. Hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa anak mereka itu mengalami amnesia—dan bahwa ia sebenarnya bukanlah anak mereka.

Harry menunggu dalam diam, mencoba menahan isakannya saat mereka berdua mencoba menenangkan dan meyakinkan satu sama lain. Ia mencoba mengusir perasaan berdosanya, meski terdengar mustahil.

"Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" Lord Moon bertanya, terdengar sama menderitanya dengan sang istri.

Healer Wendy menawarkan senyum lemah. "Hanya waktu yang akan menyembuhkannya. Ada beberapa cara untuk menyembuhkannya, namun ia masih terlalu muda dan ditakutkan akan melukai Ganymede sendiri. Hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukan saat ini adalah menunggu dan secara perlahan mengenalkannya kembali dengan kehidupannya yang lama."

Pria itu menoleh kearah Harry dan mengangguk ke arahnya. "Memaksakan masalah ini tidak akan berbuah baik, dan kita semua harus bersabar dengan Nyme, untuk membantunya melewati semua ini."

Harry menundukan wajahnya, jari-jari mungil nan lentiknya bermain dengan ujung atasan baju rumah sakitnya.

"Saya berharap untuk menunggu hingga Anda sampai di sini untuk menyampaikan fakta-fakta penting dengan Tuan Ganymede, untuk mendukungnya." Healer cantik itu berbalik ke arah pasangan suami istri itu dan menunjukkan kepada mereka di mana mereka dapat duduk.

"Ya, tentu saja." Lady Moon angkat bicara, ia dan suaminya mendudukan diri mereka berseberangan dengannya. Harry masih memainkan atasan bajunya. "Aku..." Wanita itu berhenti untuk menarik napas dalam.

"Apa yang seharusnya kita katakan?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Bagaimana jika kita membiarkan Ganymede sendiri bertanya?" Tawar Healer Wendy dengan senyuman.

Harry hampir menghembuskan napas lega saat diberi kendali atas kontrol dalam masalah ini. Perasaanya juga menjadi sedikit tertata. "Hari ini... tanggal berapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Lady Moon memejamkan matanya berat, seakan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana itu telah menghisap semua energinya. "Januari tanggal dua puluh sembilan." Bahkan suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Harry mengangguk paham, "Dan tahunnya?"

"1943."

 _Apa?!_

Harry memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas pasrah.

 _Bagaimana bisa ia terlempar lima puluh lima tahun ke masa lalu?!_

Setidaknya ia tahu berapa usianya saat ini, empat belas tahun, lima belas tahun tak lama lagi. Itu berarti Ganymede ada di tahun ke empatnya. Dia menyimpan informasi itu baik-baik dalam otaknya, fokus mendapat lebih banyak informasi.

"Di mana kita?" Mereka seharusnya berada di Britania. Aksen mereka lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan walau Harry tahu di mana mereka berada saat ini, tidaklah salah untuk menanyakannya.

Healer Wendy menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini, "Kita berada di St. Mungo's, Tuan Moon. Ini adalah rumah sakit bagi para penyihir. Lebih tepatnya kita berada di departemen yang menangani kasus sama seperti yang Anda alami."

Harry setidaknya bisa menarik sedikit napas lega. Lega bahwa ia berada di tanah yang familiar. Meski beberapa dekade jauh di belakang, Britania tetaplah Britania baginya.

Harry menatap kedua orang yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi orang tuanya. Meski merasa bersalah atas kehilangan anak mereka, setidaknya Harry harus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka walau tanpa mereka ketahui. Ia melihat bagaimana tekanan di tubuh mereka, remasan tangan mereka satu sama lain, dan cara mereka menatap dirinya dengan pandangan rindu di mata mereka.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Ia bertanya sehalus mungkin, melembutkan suaranya agar tidak melukai perasaan dua orang di hadapannya.

Lady Moon tersentak mendengarnya, sepasang manik _amethyst_ nya mulai berair. "Kami kedua orangtuamu, Nak." Dia memulai, suaranya tertahan. Harry menatap wanita itu dangan hangat dan sendu. Tangan wanita itu nampak bergetar hebat. "Aku... Namaku adalah Cordelia Moon. Aku adalah ibumu, Ganymede."

"Dan aku adalah Janus Moon, ayahmu." Lord Moon menambahkan dengan nada halus dan hati-hati.

Harry memandang di antara mereka berdua bergantian, menandai beberapa hal yang dapat ia tangkap. Mereka benar-benar nampak frustasi dengan keadaan ini, tetapi Harry mencoba melihat lebih dekat.

Pakaian mereka terbuat dari bahan terbaik. Ditambah lagi dengan gelar yang mereka sandang berdasarkan panggilang Healer Wendy. Harry dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan yang kaya dan terhormat.

Janus lebih tua di antara keduanya dan memiliki garis wajah yang mengeras lebih karena pengalaman hidupnya selama ini. Ia memiliki rambut putih lurus dan sepasang mata berwarna azure.

Cordelia sendiri nampak awet muda dan segar, kecantikannya memukau dengan rambut pirang bergelombang.

...Dan Harry kembali mengingat kehidupan menyedihkannya sebagai Harry Potter.

 _Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kedua orang tua yang masih hidup?_

Gelombang penderitaan meningkat dalam dirinya dan itu memukulnya telak. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan mencoba mengatur napasnya.

Ia mendengar suara gesekan pelan, dan kemudian ada dua pasang lengan memeluknya lagi. Dia mengenali suara lembut Cordelia dan suara berat Janus, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinganya. Perlahan, Janus menaikannya ke atas pangkuannya sedangkan Cordelia mengusak rambutnya pelan.

Dia masih dapat mendengar suara Janus meminta untuk privasi, dan kepergian Healer Wendy dari ruangan itu.

Harry melengkungkan tubuhnya untuk lebih bersandar kepada tubuh kekar sang Ayah dan membiarkan usakan halus Cordelia menenangkannya. Harry menghela napas senang, mengusap kedua matanya yang nampaknya mulai kelelahan. Tetapi masih banyak yang harus ia ketahui sebelum ia tertidur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pelan, ia terdengar sangat lelah. Ia mengadah menatap ke arah Janus dan Cordelia bergantian. "Mengapa aku ada di sini?"

Dia mendapati kilat marah yang membara di mata Janus dan badai menggelora di mata Cordelia, wajah mereka sama-sama nampak khawatir. Mereka berbagi pandangan dengan maksud tertentu.

"Apa kamu benar-benar ingin tahu?" Janus bertanya dengan lembut. "Ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Sangat buruk malah."

"Ya." Harry berkata dengan yakin. "Tolong katakan padaku."

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu..." Cordelia berkata, dan saat itulah Harry melihat wanita itu memasang topengnya dengan rapi dan tanpa celah. Itu adalah ciri khas pureblood, untuk dapat menghapus emosinya dengan efektif. Dan ia mengetahuinya dari pengalaman, sebuah mekanisme pertahanan diri yang amat sempurna. "Kau diserang, Nyme."

"Dan...?"

Janus mengambil alih ketika melihat istrinya yang mulai nampak hancur itu. "Dan mereka melakukan hal yang buruk padamu."

Harry mengadah menatap mereka, "Aku mengerti _maksud_ kalian."

Sungguh, Harry bukanlah keramik cina yang mudah pecah. Dia adalah veteran perang, dia telah menjadi saksi dari hal-hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari ini. Di sisi lain, Harry mengerti seberapa sulitnya hal ini untuk mereka. Dan ia tak menyalahkan sepasang suami istri itu untuk mencoba melindungi anak kesayangan mereka.

"Aku sudah berada di sini selama tiga bulan..." Dia melanjutkannya tanpa emosi. "...Apa mereka berhasil menangkap pelakunya?"

Di sini sihir Janus terasa bergerak menjadi sangat agresif. "Tidak." Dia menggeram. "Tidak ada saksi, dan Knockturn Alley, tempat di mana... semuanya terjadi, bukanlah tempat yang paling memiliki predikat baik." Janus berkata dengan nada mengejek sambil tersenyum sarkastik. Seolah-olah ia tahu bahwa semua itu adalah nyata kebohongan.

Harry menekan tangannya ke arah dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak, mengelusnya perlahan. Dia dengan jelas dapat mengingat mimpinya, _tidak ada pelaku, ya?_ Yang benar saja!

Harry tidaklah terlalu terkejut dengan luapan amarah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Seluruh hidupnya telah dipenuhi dengan tragedi dan tragedi, ketidakberuntungan diikuti ketidakberuntungan. Dia bukanlah orang asing bagi kerasnya dunia ini, dan dia tahu tak mungkin untuk menyelamatkan semua orang.

Tetapi dia sangatlah lelah. Jika ini memanglah kesempatan kedua yang diberikan kepadanya... Untuk memiliki orang tua, keluarga, hidup yang jauh lebih baik... Maka dengan senang hati, Harry akan mengambilnya. Biarlah waktu menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Tapi ini bukan berarti Harry akan melupakan Lily dan James Potter, atau Sirius Black, atau Remus Lupin. Tidak. Harry hanya kembali menambah orang yang berharga baginya.

Biarlah ia mencoba mencintai keluarga barunya, dan memeluk takdir yang telah digariskan untuknya sekali lagi. Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan, tetapi ia dengan sepenuh hati akan menanggung resikonya. Bukankah itu yang selama ini ia lakukan?

Bedanya kali ini adalah kemauannya sendiri, bukan paksaan dari siapapun.

Harry tersenyum hangat ke arah _kedua orangtua_ barunya.

"Dapatkah aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini sesegera mungkin?"

 **000**

Semua itu hanya membutuhnya waktu tiga hari untuk ayah dan ibunya meyakinkan pihak rumah sakit untuk mengeluarkannya dari rumah sakit sesegera mungkin. Healer Wendy menginginkan pengawasan lebih lanjut mengenai keadaannya, dan begitulah cerita singkat dari Healer Wendy yang kini menjadi Healer pribadinya. Harry sangat menghargai apapun yang mereka lakukan, dan ia akui ia menghormati Healer Wendy sebagai seorang pasien yang berada dibawah kepengurusannya.

Dan pagi ini, hari ke empat ia berada di sini—Ya, Harry sudah sepenuhnya menerima nasibnya terlempar jauh di masa lalu, setidaknya keadaannya menjadi lebih baik daripada jadi gelandangan di gang sempit London—Harry dikawal keluar dari St. Mungo's oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Tidak ada halangan sepanjang perjalanan mereka, yang mana membuat Harry sangat bersyukur. Setelah ini Harry harus mencari segala macam informasi yang ia butuhkan, dan perpustakaan keluarga Moon mungkin adalah tempat terbaik. Tetapi untuk sementara ini, ia akan tetap pada hasil pengamatannya sejauh ini.

Harry melepaskan mantel yang mereka berikan kepadanya dan menyampirkannya di lengannya sementara sepasang netra mengedar ke sekeliling lobi rumah.

Dan Harry terpukau. Keluarga Moon haruslah benar-benar sangat kaya jika mansion super mewah ini adalah kediaman mereka. Harry menjadi bertanya-tanya mengapa ia belum pernah mendengar nama keluarga berpengaruh ini sebelumnya. Segera kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia memilih untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

Banyak hal dapat terjadi dalam waktu lima puluh tahun, dan meski baru menemui mereka, ide tentang sesuatu tragis telah terjadi pada dua orang berhati baik ini sangatlah tidak menyenangkan.

Cordelia dan Janus berdiri dengan tenang di belakangnya, meski Harry bisa merasakan tatapan penuh pengharapan mereka mengelilinginya.

 _Mereka ingin melihatku mengenali tempat ini. Mereka ingin aku melihat ruangan ini dan berpikir tentang rumah._

 _Ya, mungkin saja ini akan menjadi rumahku. Namun untuk sekarang, belum._

Harry berbalik menghadap mereka dan menawarkan senyum sendu, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Cordelia nampak menjadi lesu, dan sebelah lengan Janus merangkulnya memberika dukungan tanpa kata-kata.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Cordelia berkata padanya, mengusap lembut pipinya. Harry memberikan senyum lembut dan tatapan teduh. "Oberon dan Callisto seharusnya ada di sini sekarang..." Cordelia menatap ke arah sang suami dan mengangguk isyarat persetujuan. "...Kita sudah bercerita pada mereka tentang dirimu yang amnesia, tetapi Callisto sangat khawatir untuk berjumpa denganmu kembali jadi kami membiarkannya pulang untuk hari ini. Sedangkan Oberon, ia menolak kembali ke Beauxbatons sebelum melihatmu bangun dan sehat kembali."

Harry mengangguk pelan, matanya mengisyaratk pengertian tentang situasi yang terjadi. Ayah dan ibunya sudah bercerita tentang kakak tertuanya dan saudara kembarnya. Harry berdo'a pada siapapun yang mendengar, agar hal ini tidak berakhir bencana.

Harry berusaha terlhat antusias di samping rasa cemasnya yang luar biasa. "Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu mereka."

Kedua orang tuanya menuntunnya melelui lobi dan menuju ke ruangan di sisi seberangnya, sesekali menunjuk pada beberapa tempat yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi Ganymede.

Janus berpisah dari mereka entah ke mana, untuk bertemu kembali beberapa menit kemudian di koridor lain.

Ia dan ibunya tengah asyik mengobrol dengan lukisan sang nenek, Ophelia, saat ayahnya kembali bersama dua orang lainnya.

Berbeda dengan Ganymede, pria muda di belakang ayahnya memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap meski tidak sekekar ayah mereka dan wajah tampan yang mempesona, dengan rambut putih lurus dan sepasang manik _amethyst_ , ia bisa dikatakan lebih mirip sang ayah, Janus.

 _Dia pasti adalah si kakak tertua, Oberon Moon,_ pikir Harry, mengarahkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan mereka. Perhatiannya teralihkan kepada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Meski mereka kembar, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan mirip. Remaja lelaki itu memiliki rambut pirang sang ibu dan sepasang manik _azure_ milik sang ayah. Ia adalah perpaduan yang sempurna antara kedua orang tuanya. Ia memiliki mata, kulit, dan struktur wajah ayahnya, serta rambut, hidung, dan bibir ibunya.

 _Dan ini pasti Callisto Moon, kembarannya._

Cordelia menyudahi pembicaraanya dengan sang nenek, sebuah senyum hangat nan manis hadir si wajah cantiknya. "Oberon, Callisto." Ia menyapa keduanya, tanpa perlu mengatakannya Harry tahu seberapa besar cintanya untuk mereka.

Harry menunggu untuk beberapa petunjuk tentang bagaimana harus bertindak, ketika Callisto tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Harry.

Karena bingung harus melakukan apa, Ia ikut melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh kembarannya yang sedikit lebih besar darinya, dan menepuk lembut punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku sangat senang kau kembali!" Callisto berkata sambil menangis, lalu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Aku benar-benar sangat khawatir, Ganymede."

Harry balik memberikan senyum manis, menemukan kepedulian Callisto kepada Ganymede sangat manis.

"Terimakasih, Callisto."

Kini giliran Oberon memeluknya. Pelukan itu seakan membuatnya meleleh saking hangatnya, pelukan itu juga tidak terlalu erat maupun longgar. Harry dengan cepat menyukai Oberon.

"Ayah dan ibu telah mengatakannya tentang segalanya..." Oberon berkata lirih dengan nada yang lembut dan hangat. "...Jadi adik kecilku ini tidak mengingat apapun, hum?"

Harry menggeleng pelan di dekapan hangat sang kakak. "Sayangnya, tidak satupun."

"Ah..." Harry bisa merasakan senyum hadir di wajah kakanya yang tengah meyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut ikal tebalnya. "...Tidak masalah, ku rasa. Apa gunanya seorang saudara kalau tidak dapat berada di sisi saudaranya ketika kesulitan? Aku akan terus berada di sisimu."

Cordelia bertepuk tangan, kegembiraan memenuhi wajahnya."Callisto sayang, dapatkah kau mengantar Ganymede ke kamarnya? Ayahmu dan aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal di St. Mungo's dan kementrian. Kami baru akan kembali saat jam makan malam."

"Tentu, Ibu." Callisto menyetujuinya. Menggandeng tangan Harry dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawakan barang-barangmu ke kamar, Nyme.", sahut Oberon dan berjalan ke arah lobi mansion.

Harry mengangguk dan berujar pelan, "Terimakasih." Oberon menyambutnya dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis.

Harry sibuk menatap kepergian sang kakak yang kemudian membuatnya tersentak keras saat merasakan ciuman di keningnya.

Sepasang manik _amethyst_ Cordelia melebar, ekpresi horor terlukis jelas di paras ayunya. "Oh, maafkan aku, Nyme." Suaranya terdengar antara cemas dan bingung. "Aku bahkan tak berpikir—

"Tak apa." Harry tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dia bahkan tak bisa menyalahkan wanita itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Seorang ibu mencium kening anaknya sebelum pergi—bukan salahnya untuk lupa. "Maafkan aku, aku mungkin hanya butuh waktu."

Janus menggenggam sebelah tangan sang istri dengan lembut. Harry melepas gandengan tangannya dengan Callisto dan mendekat ke arah sang ibu. Dengan sedikit kesulitan ia berjinjit mencium pipi sang ibu, membuat sepasang mata Cordelia berkaca-kaca dengan senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya. "Baiklah, kami akan kembali sore nanti." Pamit Janus dengan senyum kecil.

Harry mengangguk lalu mencium pipi sang ayah juga dan kemudian melempar senyum manis ke arah sang ibu. Ia segera kembali ke sisi Callisto, tak ingin saudara kembarnya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

 _Mereka merasa sakit, dan keberadaanku sama sekali tidak membantu mereka. Maafkan aku,_ pikir Harry sedih. Oh, Harry dear... Betapa salahnya pikiranmu itu. Yang terjadi justu sebaliknya.

Tarikan pada tangannya membuat perhatiannya kembali kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Ayo." Callisto memberi perintah, menariknya ke arah yang sebaliknya. Langkah remaja itu terlihat begitu percaya diri dan nyaman.

Harry harap ia juga merasakan hal seperti itu.

Dia mengikuti dengan patuh, otaknya berusaha mengingat jalan dan memetakan mansion besar ini dalam pikirannya. Itu sampai mereka berhenti di depan pintu kayu ek dengan dua daun pintu dan ukiran rumit yang cantik.

"Ruangan ini adalah milikmu." Kata Callisto kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Harry merasa gugup. _Pantaskah ia mendapat semua ini?_

Ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana, tetapi Harry tahu itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang sia-sia. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu itu.

Itu adalah sebuah ruangan yang indah, diisi dengan warna pastel yang hangat dan lembut serta jejak emas dan siver di perabotan dan atap. Di ujung tengah ruangan terdapat kasur empat poster yang sangat besar dan meja nakas sederhana namun memiliki ukiran yang sangat cantik. Tidak. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini benar-benar sangat berkelas.

Yang paling Harry sukai adalah jendelanya, sangat besar dan terbuka, menawarkan pemandangan menawan dari hutan, sungai, hingga tebing dan perbukitan.

Dia melangkah ke dalam dengan hati-hati, merasa senang akhirnya dapat berjalan dengan benar sejauh ini tanpa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan terjatuh tidak elit.

Sepasang manik _emerald_ cantik itu kembali kepada sosok Callisto, yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dari tempatnya di dekat pintu.

Ada sesuatu di mata saudara kembarnya itu yang menyebabkan perhatian Harry tertuju kepadanya.

Senyum Callisto kini nampak pahit dan buruk dibandingkan dengan senyum kelegaan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan kepadanya sebelumnya. Perubahan itu membuat Harry memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Kau tahu? Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah terbangun, tetapi kamu selalu menjadi penghalang, saudaraku." Callisto menghela napasnya kasar, matanya menggelap. "Selalu berada di tengah jalan, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Tiga bulan terakhir ini telah menjadi waktu-waktu terbaik dalam hidupku, tetapi kau hanya harus bangun. Menyebalkan!"

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terkejut sejujurnya. Dia tahu dari pengalamannya dengan keluarga Weasley bahwa sesama saudara tidaklah selalu akur, tetapi ini jauh lebih ekstrim daripada yang ia ketahui. Dia menyipitkan matanya, tiba-tiba dapat melihat kemiripan antara Callisto dan Ronald.

"Maksudku, pasti haruslah ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu jika kamu sebenarnya ingin kembali hidup. Aku akhirnya berpikir bahwa kau akhirnya menangkap fakta bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkanmu apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi denganmu. Tetapi nampaknya aku terlalu merendahkanmu, eh, saudaraku yang menjijikan?"

Harry melangkah mendekati Callisto, dia adalah orang dewasa dan sudah melewati peperangan, dan dia tidaklah memiliki waktu atau kesabaran lagi untuk sekedar berurusan dengan anak semacam Ronald Weasley sepertinya.

Callisto tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, Ganymede Moon."

Harry menggapainya dan menarik kerah pakaian Callisto dengan mudah meski dihadapkan dengan perbedaan tinggi keduanya. Hal ini membuat Calisto tersandung sedikit dengan kedua mata melebar.

"Tolong dengarkan baik-baik, tuan Callisto." Harry memulai, suara sedingin dengan matanya. "Kamu dapat berdiri di sini dan mengatakan segalanya yang ingin kau katakan, tetapi aku akan memberimu sebuah peringatan..." Dia mendorong Callisto keluar ruangan.

Callisto masih terlihat membeku.

"...Jangan halangi jalanku! Jangan campuri urusanku lagi!"

Harry menutu pintunya dengan keras tepat di wajah remaja itu.

Dia bersandar pada daun pintu dan merintih pelan, kepala ia benturkan kepada pintu kayu di belakangnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Benar-benar..." Ia berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, tangannya mengusak rambut ikalnya berantakan.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuatnya segera menjauhi pintu tersebut karena kaget.

"Nyme? Kau di dalam? Ini aku Oberon."

Harry dengan segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Oberon membawa tas berisi barang-barang miliknya.

"Kenapa tak menyuruh peri rumah saja? Tak perlu repot-repot." Harry mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran. Mereka ini tipikal pureblood biasanya atau bukan? "Tapi terimakasih." Harry tersenyum penuh rasa syukur juga pada akhirnya.

"Tak apa, anggap saja aku sedang berolahraga. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ruanganmu? Aku yang membersihkannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tenang saja, tak ada barang yang kupindahkan atau kuambil, jadi kau masih bisa menemukan semuanya dengan mudah."

Harry nampak terkejut. "Terimakasih banyak."

Oberon mengusak pelan helaian putih rambut Harry yang sudah berantakan sebelumnya. "Kau tampak tak senang? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Harry kehilangan kata-kata. Apa Oberon benar-benar dapat mengetahuinya secepat itu? Harry mulai tersenyum salah tingkah dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak ada, Oberon."

Kakaknya itu nampak menghela napas berat. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi."

Tubuh Harry menenggang mendengarnya, ia tak berani menatap sang kakak. Apa kakaknya itu juga membencinya? Meski tak menunjukannya, Harry sebenarnya merasa sakit akibat perkataan tak berperasaan Callisto. Hal ini membuat rasa cemasnya kembali.

Namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan elegan namun tak terlalu halus itu menangkup wajahnya dengan lembut, Oberon membawa Harry untuk menatap ke arahnya. "Nyme, adik kecilku, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku membencimu, paham?"

Harry mengangguk, air mata nampak menggenang di sepasang _emerald_ indah itu. Membuat Oberon bersumpah untuk menghancurkan siapa atau apapun yang menyebabkan adik manisnya itu sedih.

"Ssshh... Aku tahu perlakuan Callisto terhadapmu, jadi jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu. Apa kau percaya pada kakakmu ini, Nyme?"

Harry menatap ke arah manik _amethyst_ yang penuh kehangatan dan kejujuran itu. Tatapan itu begitu lembut dan tulus. Harry pun akhirnya terisak, untuk pertama kalinya merasakan beban di hatinya yang sudah ia pendam terlalu lama.

Ia menangisi Lily dan James. Sirius dan adiknya Regulus. Remus dan Nymphadora. Anak baptisnya yang berharga, Teddy. Serta kawan-kawannya yang setia padanya sampai di saat terakhir. Dan sekarang ia juga menangis untuk Janus dan Cordelia. Ganymede dan Oberon. Dan yang paling utama, ia menangisi dirinya sendiri.

Oberon mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantera agar tas milik Ganymede melayang sendiri ke dalam kamarnya, sebelum menggendong tubuh mungil dan rapuh itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa super nyaman yang ada di sana dan membiarkan Harry menangis dalam pelukannya di atas pangkuannya. Menepuk sayang punggung sempit itu, ia menghirup aroma manis vanilla dengan sedikit jejak pahitnya cokelat milik sang adik. Senyum sedih terulas di wajah tampannya.

"Sshhh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Nyme. Aku berjanji."

 **000**

 **Silahkan menikmati, semuanya! Don't forget to give your opinion about my story!**


	3. The First Revelation

BACK IN TIME

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the original characters and this story.

 **Sumarry** : Kebohongan. Pengkhianatan. Kegelapan. Kesendirian. Harry merasa dirinya mati secara perlahan dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika Harry kembali ke tahun 1943 dan terbangun di tubuh seorang anak berumur lima belas tahun bernama Ganymede Moon. Akankah Harry dapat pulih dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan? Pairing's not decided yet.

 **Note** : Bagi yang bertanya-tanya, ya... latar waktu cerita ini adalah saat Tom Riddle dan kroninya bersekolah di Hogwarts di tahun ke-enamnya. Jadi gak bingung, kan? Jadi sudah pasti ada perseteruan dini di antara kedua penyihir ini. Harry sendiri berada di tahun ke-limanya.

 **Warnings** : Bears with Typos, Ocs, OOCness, Time Travel, etc. There is some discussion about rape and torture. So, It's up to you.

 **000**

"Ini benar-benar berantakan." Bisiknya pelan kepada angin kosong. Harry menatap kepergian Oberon dengan pandangan mata yang sarat akan gejolak emosi yang belum padam.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke ruangan itu, memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan—terutama dengan Callisto—nanti saja. Saat ini, ia harus mulai melakukan pencarian.

Harry berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyenggol barang-barang yang terlihat berharga dari tempat yang seharusnya. Ia memperlakukan ruangan itu seakan ruangan itu adalah tempat kejadian perkara, atau ruang dari tersangka kejahatan.

Untuk mengerti lebih baik lagi apa yang terjadi padanya, dia harus mengerti siapa Ganymede Moon itu. Dan itu artinya ia harus membongkar ruangan itu sampai ia mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih jelas.

Dengan helaan napas berat, Harry mulai bekerja.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Harry mendudukkan dirinya dengan kaki bersilang di atas karpet yang hangat dan lembut, bertindak seakan ia adalah pusat dari segala kekacauan di sekitarnya.

Dia mencari berkas riwayat hidup milik Ganymede, dan harus merasakan simpati kepada anak malang itu.

Pada pandangan pertama ruangan itu sangatlah biasa meski sangat mewah, tepatnya sesuatu yang setiap orang harapkan dari anak lelaki berusia lima belas tahun.

Pakaian, buku, foto acak yang diambil sepanjang hidupnya. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Tetapi hal itulah yang paling menyakiti Harry.

Tidak ada foto anak itu sendiri, atau tidak ada foto teman-temannya. Tidak ada surat yang dialamatkan untuknya. Ia juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda hadiah yang diberikan dari orang terdekat selain orang tuanya dan Oberon. Sama sekali tidak ada kepribadian, tidak ada ciri khas yang umumnya dimiliki setiap manusia.

Ada seperti kejelasan tentang kurangnya _kehangatan_.

Harry kembali berpikir tentang komentar kasar Callisto, juga kilat matanya yang dingin, Harry jadi kesulitan menahan keinginannya untuk memburu bocah itu dan menghacurkan rahangnya. Paling tidak meninjunya sekali atau dua kali, lah.

Harry mengirim tatapan kasihan terakhir kepada barang-barang koleksi di sekitarnya, sebelum mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri.

Tak ada sedikit pun keraguan di pikirannya bahwa Ganymede menjalani hidup yang menyedihkan sebelum tragedi penyerangan itu. Orang tuanya—meski sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangiya—jelas-jelas tidak menyadari betapa sedihnya anak mereka.

Dan Callisto sangat layak untuk dijatuhkan ke dalam danau beracun, sejauh yang ia khawatirkan. Saudara macam apa—kembaran macam apa—yang dapat memperlakukan saudara sedarahnya dengan sangat buruk?

Dia mengingat Fred dan George. Kepercayaan yang kuat yang mereka miliki satu sama lain, keyakinan yang tak tergoyahkan, bagaimana cara keduanya berbagi pandangan dan tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh lainnya.

Tentu saja, Harry mengetahui bahwa ia tak banyak tahu mengenai hubungan antara Ganymede dan Callisto sebelum ini. Sebanyak hal ini menyakitinya, ia harus merandai-andai apakah mereka selalu seperti ini? Bersikap manis di depan orang tua mereka, sedangkan berusaha menyakiti satu sama lain ketika bebas dari pengawasan mereka?

Tetapi itu tidaklah masuk akal!

Jika itu masalahnya, lalu mengapa Callisto terlihat begitu terkejut ketika Harry mulai melawan? Jika mereka bertengkar dengan rutin, Callisto tidak seharusnya terkejut seperti itu.

Oh, tidak.

Callisto sudah jelas terbiasa memegang kekuasaan atas Ganymede.

Harry menyipitkan matanya curiga.

Well, jika ia berusaha untuk melakukan apapun lagi, Harry hanya perlu menempatkan bocah itu di tempat yang seharusnya. Dia bukanlah orang yang hanya duduk sambil mengemut ibu jarinya apabila seseorang berusaha mencari masalah dengannya. Malahan, dia akan membalas dua kali lipat lebih keras sampai orang itu mendapatkan maksudnya, atau mereka menjauh darinya.

Ia menghela napasnya kasar dan mengacak rambutnya, belum terbiasa dengan tekstur rambutnya yang tidak _dapat_ terlalu berantakan.

Di saat seperti ini, ia malah merindukan rambut khas keluarga Potter miliknya.

Harry berkacak pinggang, akhirnya menjauhkan perhatiannya dari barang-barang Ganymede yang tersebar dan mulai mencari di sekitar ruangan itu sekali lagi.

Seharusnya bukan hanya semua itu saja.

 _Dia seorang pemuda. Sepertinya pendiam jika saudaranya benar-benar kurang ajar seperti itu. Dia pasti memiliki sebuah tempat rahasia entah di mana—sebuah jurnal pribadi atau apalah._

Dengan hal itu di pikirannya, Harry mendekati kasur, menelitinya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Dia mulai meraba dari ujung kasur, melesakkan tangannya ke sela manapun yang dapat ia jangkau.

Dia berlutut dan melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah kasur, tanpa tongkat melempar mantera _lumos_ untuk menyinari kolong yang gelap.

 _Tidak ada._

Harry kembali terduduk, mengerutkan keningnya heran.

Ada beberapa batasan tempat bagi Ganymede untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan Harry harus menjaga di pikirannya bahwa ia baru saja berumur lima belas tahun. Itu mengurangi jumlah sihir penyembunyian yang kemungkinan digunakan anak itu. Harry belajar dari pengalaman sejauh mana para remaja berpikir mengenai hal-hal semacam itu. _Psikologi_.

Dia berjalan ke arah almari, menyibak kain-kain yang menghalangi maupun yang menggantung. Dia menggali ke dalam pakaian yang tertata rapi sebelum meletakkannya asal, menghiraukannya.

Sepasang netranya dengan teliti menelisik ke arah manapun, akhirnya tangannya tiba di sebuah kopor besar jauh du dalam sana dan mendorong penutupnya ke atas.

"Bingo!" Dia berkata sambil menyeringai puas, sekali lagi menerbangkan kopor itu dengan sihir tanpa tongkatnya keluar dari sana.

Benda itu mendarat di atas lantai tanpa suara, dan Harry pun membukanya.

Dia mengangkat penutup yang besar dan berat sekali itu, dan segera disambut dengan warna hijau dan silver. Matanya melotot tak percaya.

"Ohh, kau pasti bercanda..." Harry mendesis tajam. "...Dia adalah seorang slytherin?!"

Harry tahu ia harus pergi ke Hogwarts. Dia membutuhkan sumber pencarian yang luas di perpustakaannya untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa efek samping dari keberadaannya di sini. Dia tahu ia harus bertindak sebagai seorang murid. Tetapi ia tak menyangka kalau ia juga harus bermain sebagai seorang _ular_.

"Luar biasa." Dia bergumam sebal, dengan hati-hati menepikan pakaian seragam dari pandangannya, membiarkan tangannya berkeliaran lebih jauh melalui barang-barang di dalam sana. Jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan sisi dan bagian bawah kopor, mencari apa saja yang menurutnya penting.

Jarinya menangkap sebuah tombol yang seharusnya tak berada di sana, dan dengan sedikit dorongan tombol itu bergerak.

Terdengar suara 'klik' dan Harry menarik bagian bawah kotak dengan perlahan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu terjadi.

 _There._

Sebuah buku hijau kulit yang kecil terbaring dengan polosnya di bawah dasar kotak yang palsu.

 _Anak pintar._ Pikir Harry, meraih dan mengambil buku itu dari tempatnya. Debu nampak bertebaran akibat dari lama tak tersentuh selama berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Harry menutup kotak itu dan menyingkirkannya dengan hati-hati agar tak menghalangi jalan.

Dia berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan, buku itu telah terbuka di halaman pertama.

Tulisan itu sangat halus dan begitu teratur di mata Harry. Itu adalah tulisan dari seseorang yang terbiasa menulis dengan quil dan tinta sejak masih sangat belia.

Dia menatap ke arah sekitar untuk mencari tempat duduk dan mulai membaca—tak sabar untuk mendapatkan beberapa detail dan informasi yang penting.

Akhirnya ia mendudukan diri di kursi kerja Ganymede dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk meyakinkan diri. Ia pun mulai membaca halaman pertama.

Hal itu membutuhkan beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa ia salah perhitungan.

Bahasa yang digunakan Ganymede dalam menulis jurnal ini jelas-jelas bukan bahasa inggris. Itu adalah huruf _lemurian_. Jika hanya huruf lemurian biasa Harry masih mudah dalam memahaminya. Kata-kata yang tertera di sana sangat jelas dan mudah dibaca, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. _Janggal._ Pengurutan ejaannya salah dan huruf acak nampak hadir di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, dan jika dilihat lebih baik lagi, arah penulisannya pun berlawanan.

Sepasang manik _emerald_ Harry nampak berkilauan, campuran di antara terhibur, terkesan, dan kesal.

"Benar-benar licik." Harry berbisik, apresiasinya terhadap Ganymede atas keterampilannya mengalahkan rasa kesalnya yang tadinya menumpuk. "Kau mengkode semua isi jurnalmu."

Dia bersandar pada bantalan kursi yang nyaman dan bersidekap di depan dadanya. Ia terkekeh pelan kemudian.

Jelas-jelas ia meremehkan Ganymede. Harry tidak tahu anak remaja mana yang mau repot-repot menulis dalam bahasa kuno dan mejadikannya kode, ditambah lagi ia meletakan jurnal itu dengan sangat rapi dan rahasia.

Dia terkejut, namun juga senang.

"Tapi, aku hanya harus memecahkannya, bukan?"

Sejak masih kecil, Harry suka sekali jika diminta memecahkan sebuah teka-teki. Dia selalu dapat menyelesaikan semua permasalahan itu dengan mudah dan cepat. Hanya saja, Merlin tahu, waktu-waktunya di Hogwarts melarang dirinya melakukan hal semacam ini. Apalagi untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya.

Sungguh, dia menikmati memecahkan misteri dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh, menunjukan maksud asli dari si pencipta teka-teki.

Untuk sejenak, Harry mencari beberapa lembar kertas dan quil serta tinta untuk media coret-coret. Setelah mendapatkannya ia mulai memecahkan kode dalam jurnal itu satu per satu.

Dia dengan pasti sudah meremehkan Ganymede Moon.

Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang mengapa Ganymede terseleksi masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Anak ini benar-benar licik dan layak mendapatkan dasi hijau-silver untuk kelicikkannya itu.

Saat ia tengah asyik berkutat dengan jurnal beserta isinya itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Dengan segera Harry menyembunyikan semua pekerjaannya dari atas meja dan memandang ke arah pintu kayu itu. Butuh beberapa waktu baginya untuk merespon. "Masuklah."

Pintu itu terbuka, dan Harry mengerjapkan matanya kala melihat sang ibu berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu.

Wajah cantik wanita itu nampak berubah heran saat ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Ekspresi terhibur kentara sekali di wajahnya.

Harry sendiri nampak merona lucu ketika menyadari kekacauan yang ia sebabkan di sekelilingnya. Semuanya benar-benar berantakan dan tidak tertata pada tempatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." Wanitu itu memulai dengan pelan, senyum kecil hadir di sana.

"Maaf..." Harry berkata, memandang sang ibu dengan malu-malu. "Aku hanya mencoba mencari tahu beberapa hal."

Raut wajah Cordelia nampak melembut dan penuh sayang. "Tentu, sayang. Aku mungkin tak dapat mengerti bagaimana rasanya semua ini untukmu." Ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah stabil melewati kekacauan barang-barang di ruangan itu lalu mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran kasur berhadapan dengan Harry.

Harry dapat melihat bagaimana inginnya wanita itu untuk menyentuhnya dan memegangnya. Jadi dengan senyum lembut terpatri di wajah manisnya, Harry menghampiri wanita itu dan mendudukan diri di sampinya sambil memeluknya longgar.

Sang ibu balas memeluknya hangat.

"Kamu pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Kami semua bertindak sangat nyaman denganmu, ketika kamu sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun tentang kami."

Harry mengangguk jujur, karena itu adalah benar. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa ia seakan menculik anak mereka. Tetapi meski benar bahwa ia tak terlalu nyaman dengan Cordelia, Janus, Oberon—apalagi Callisto, ia tak dapat menyangkal bahwa kehadiran ketiga orang itu sangatlah berarti untuknya di dunia ini.

Harry merasakan dadanya menghangat atas pengertian wanita itu. Cordelia adalah ibu yang penyayang dan terus berusaha keras untuk membuat hal-hal menjadi lebih mudah baginya. Dan Harry sangat bersyukur atas hal itu, dan merasa bahwa ia semakin menjadi dekat dengan Cordelia.

Harry mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terimakasih." Ia tersenyum simpul. "Pasti hal ini juga tak mudah bagimu. Dan maafkan aku bahwa aku tak dapat menjadi anak yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu, maupun menjadi sosok anakmu yang dulu, _ibu_."

Dan Cordeliapun menangis saat mendengarnya, wanita itu semakin melesakkan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Oh, sayangku. Anakku yang berharga dan manis. Hanya dengan keberadaanmu di sini dan terbangun dari tidur panjangmu itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menangkup wajah Harry dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kami akan membantumu melewati semua ini. Kita adalah keluarga. Aku tahu kita akan baik-baik saja."

Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Harry menyadari, meski begitu ia harus tetap waspada dengan segala yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, bu."

Cordelia melepaskan tankupannya pada wajah Harry dan menatap Harry dengan ekspresi sayang yang kentara. "Ada apa, Nyme?"

Harry mengambil napas pelan. "Aku ingin segera kembali ke Hogwarts."

Sang ibu segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menolak permintaannya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. "Tidak. Maafkan aku, Nyme. Aku belum dapat mengijinkannya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Situasi saat ini masihlah sangat berbahaya." Cordelia menjelaskan kepadanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. "Kamu baru saja terbangun, dan tubuhmu masih perlu beradaptasi, Healer Wendy masih harus memastikan keadaanmu tetap stabil, nak."

Harry menundukkan wajahnya kecewa.

"Nyme, tolonglah mengerti."

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Harry menawarkan senyum lemah kepada ibunya.

Raut khawatir nampak masih terpampang di wajah cantik Cordelia, wanita itu sungguh sedang bingung saat ini. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia segera merapikan gaunnya dan berdiri di hadapan Harry.

"Makan malam akan segera siap dalam waktu sejam. Kumohon kau bergabung di sana nanti."

Memberikan senyum terakhir, sang ibu pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia mendengar suara lembut pintu tertutup, Harry membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk.

 _Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts._

 **000**

Makan malam menjadi waktu yang menegangkan.

Setidaknya, bagi Harry.

Harry mencoba mengabaikan aura-aura tidak enak di sekitarnya, memilih untuk lebih fokus kepada makanan di hadapannya.

Beberapa hari ini memang sangat membantu dalam proses penyesuaian dirinya terhadap tubuh barunya, dan sistem koordinasinya juga mulai kembali dengan sangat baik.

Dia makan dengan perlahan, hanya memasang setengah telinga pada pembicaraan di sekitarnya.

"-dan tentu saja Professor Dumbledore berpikir bahwa aku melakukan pengamatan yang salah-"

Harry tersedak dan segera saja terbatuk hebat.

Empat kepala langsung menoleh ke arahnya, tiga pasang mata memandangnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, sedangkan sepasang mata dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Nyme!" Janus segera bergerak untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Harry. Harry sendiri masih tetap terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melegakan tenggorokannya dan mengambil napas teratur.

Janus menawarkan segelas air yang langsung saja diminum Harry dalam sekali tenggakan. Pemuda manis itu kemudian menatap Janus dan lainnya dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maafkan aku." Harry tanpa sengaja menatap Callisto, yang tengah menatapnya dengan apa yang nampak seperti kekhawatiran bagi orang lain. Tetapi Harry melihat penghinaan di matanya, dan menahan keinginan kekanakan untuk menendang bocah itu dari bawah meja.

"Dumbledore?" Dia bertanya dengan cepat, otaknya mulai berputar saat itu juga. _Tentu saja, Dumbledore! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Dia pasti telah menjabat sebagai guru transfigurasi saat ini._ Harry sungguh sangat ingin mengumpat dan menampar wajahnya sendiri.

 _Masalah, masalah._

"Professor Dumbledore." Callisto membantu membenarkan dengan nada menggurui. "Dia adalah seorang guru di Hogwarts."

"Benar sekali." Janus menyetujuinya, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah mengusap pelan punggung Harry dan memastikan bahwa anaknya itu baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah?" Harry berkata pelan, fokusnya telah menghilang saat topik saat itu berubah menjadi Dumbledore.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan mengenai hal ini? Bagaimana jika pria itu mengetahui kebenarannya? Ini berbahaya._

Harry menyesap kembali air minum, mengernyitkan dahinya seolah tengah berpikir keras.

Perasaan Harry terhadap Dumbledore sangatlah buruk. Mengetahui bahwa seluruh kehidupanmu andalah sebuah pertunjukan orkestra dipenuhi kebohongan yang telah disusun dengan sangat hati-hati dari awal. Kemarahannya atas manipulasi yang pria itu lakukan.

Dia akan sangat senang jika harus tidak berhubungan dengan pria itu lagi.

Dia melanjutkan menyantap hidangannya dalam keheningan.

 **000**

Harry berdiri di dapur sendirian, menghangatkan segelas susu. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, dan semua orang sudah pergi tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Dia seharusnya tidur di kamarnya juga.

Harry sungguh tak mendapatkan tidur yang baik selama menjadi gelandangan, hanya mendapatkan tidur nyenyak beberapa bulan sekali saja. Namun ketika teringat ingatan yang tak diinginkan, ia akan menjadi sulit tidur kembali.

Semua kekacauan ini membuatnya kebingungan, dan hal itu mulai merayap ke dalam hati dan pikirannya. Membuatnya tidak tenang.

Ia menghela napas pelan, dan mengusap matanya seraya bersandar ke meja dapur.

Ia menghabiskan susu hangatnya dan menempatkan gelas kotor itu ke dalam wastafel.

Terdengar suara retakan kecil dari sampingnya, dan Harry menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat seorang peri rumah menatap ke arahnya dengan mata birunya yang besar.

"Tu-tuan muda Ganymede!" Dia memekik, menjauhinya karena terkejut. Harry berkedip lucu, mengawasi makhluk kecil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu, bergerak-bergerak di tempat dengan canggung.

Akhirnya Harry memberikan senyum lembut juga hangat ke arahnya. "Halo." Ia menyapa, ia punya titik lemah untuk makhluk-makhluk ini—dan makhluk sihir pada umumnya. "Maaf karena mengagetkanmu."

Mata makhluk itu menjadi semakin besar, ketakjuban mengambil alih wajah berkerutnya. "B-bukan apa-apa, tuan muda. Miffy meminta maaf karena mengganggu."

Harry menggeleng pelan, dan senyumnya semakin tertarik ke atas. Dia bergerak untuk menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah peri rumah itu. "Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Kemungkinan kamu juga tidak menduga bahwa akan ada seseorang terbangun selarut ini. Senang bertemu denganmu, Miffy."

Ekspresi Miffy berubah-ubah dengan cepat sekali, dari bingung menuju sakit, sebelum berakhir menjadi pengertian. "Miffy juga senang bertemu denganmu, tuan muda."

Harry memandangnya dengan penasaran. "Kalau boleh bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Miffy?"

Wajah peri rumah itu menunjukkan ketakjuban sekali lagi. "Tuan muda tidak perlu bertanya." Ia berkata pada Harry, dan Harry menyadari bahwa makhluk itu mungkin bingung karena perlakuannya. Kebanyakan peri rumah selalu disuruh-suruh ke sana kemari, daripada diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Itu adalah hal sopan untuk dilakukan." Ia berkata pada Miffy. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Oh." Miffy menunduk untuk menatap kedua kakinya, untuk menatap ke arahnya dengan manisnya. "Tuan, Nyonya, dan tuan muda Oberon meminta Miffy untuk mengambilkan teh yang baru."

"Mereka terbangun?" Harry mengerutkan keningnya.

Miffy mengangguk antusias. "Ya, tuan muda. Di ruang santai. Mereka membicarakan-" Dia berhenti tiba-tiba dan mengambil langkah mundur sebagai tanda pertahanan.

"Apa yang mereka diskusikan, Miffy?" Harry menanyakannya selembut mungkin.

Miffy nampak bergerak tidak nyaman sekali lagi. "Mereka berbicara tentang keinginan tuan muda Oberon untuk pindah ke Hogwarts, tuan muda." Ia berkata sepelan mungkin, seakan takut bahwa salah satu dari ketiga orang tadi akan muncul dan mendengarnya.

Harry tersenyum maklum kepada makhluk itu. "Oh, benar-benar mengejutkan. Terimakasih, Miffy. Lakukanlah segera apa yang mereka minta." Peri rumah itu mengangguk, wajahnya tersenyum ke arahnya seraya menjentikan jarinya dan tiga cangkir teh dan sebuah nampan melayang ke arahnya.

Harry menunggu sampai Miffy menghilang sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dia mengarah menuju ruang santai, memelankan langkahnya agar tidak terdengar ketika ia mendekati pintu berdaun dua di sana. Lewat bawah pintu ia bisa melihat sisipan cahaya dan suara bisik-bisik yang samar.

Harry pun menajamkan pendengarannya dengan sihir.

 _"-serius mengenai hal ini?"_

 _"Tentu saja, ia adalah adikku. Aku harus melindunginya. Aku tak mau sesuatu hal buruk terjadi lagi padanya. Lagipula aku memiliki kecurigaanku tersendiri, ayah, ibu."_

Hati Harry mencelos, bergetar mendengar kata-kata sarat akan keyakinan dan tekad itu. Oberon sangat baik terhadapnya, memperlakukannya dengan sewajarnya namun juga penuh kasih sayang, dan Harry memang sangat mengharapkan kakak sepertinya.

 _"Oberon... Jika kau serius, ayah tak akan melarangmu, nak. Sungguh."_

 _"Ibu juga. Bagaimanapun kau benar, ia adalah adik kecilmu, anak kami juga."_

 _"Aku tahu semua ini tak mudah, bu. Tetapi segala sesuatu yang terjadi pasti ada alasannya. Dan saat ini aku akan mengambil langkah untuk melindunginya."_

 _"Aku mengerti, nak."_

 _"Tetaplah kuat sampai saat itu tiba, anakku. Kita akan segera mendapatkan keadilan untuk Ganymede."_

Harry memudarkan mantera pendengarnya ketika keheningan mengisi ruangan itu. Dia menjauhi pintu dengan langkah gontai, membuat jalannya menuju anak tangga ke lantai selanjutnya.

Pikirannya terus memainkan potongan informasi yang berhasil ia dapat dari percakapan singkat itu.

Harry tak tahu betapa besar kasih sayang Oberon terhadap Ganymede. Tetapi apa yang ia lakukan itu membuatnya sangat terharu, sampai melakukan langkah sejauh itu... _hanya untuknya seorang seperti dirinya._

Harry belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ketika kehangatan menyebar dari hatimu ke seluruh tubuhmu, air mata mendesak keluar bersamaan dengan isakan tertahan—tetapi semua itu mengandung kebahagiaan yang besar.

Tubuh mungil itu mulai bergetar.

Satu hal yang pasti baginya, mereka bertiga adalah orang paling baik hati yang pernah ia temui. Dan Harry berjanji akan melindungi keluarga barunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan cara apapun juga. Karena ia tak mau merasakan sakitnya kehilangan lagi.

Cinta tulus mereka untuk Ganymede membuat hati kerasnya perlahan melunak.

Dia melangkah tertatih ke arah kamarnya, melewati kamar Callisto dalam perjalanannya.

Harry menatap pintu gelap itu dengan perasaan sakit, mengingat topik yang sempat dibahas di meja makan.

Besok Callisto akan kembali ke Hogwarts.

Dia tak sabar untuk menyusulnya.

 **000**

"Hey, Moon!" Callisto menatap ke arah pemanggilnya, wajah masamnya menjadi cerah saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Black." Dia menyapa sosok itu dengan sopan. Matanya beralih kepada sosok tegap di belakangnya. "Lestrange." Pemuda mengintimidasi itu hanya mengangguk singkat ke arahnya.

Orion Black melangkah maju, memasuki wilayah pribadinya, dan merangkulnya seolah mereka ini sahabat karib. Callisto dengan tegang membiarkan saja pemuda itu melakukan apa yang dia mau. Dia adalah seorang Black, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk tidak mencari masalah.

Dan dengan Lestrange yang berdiri tak jauh darinya bak pengawal Orion, Callisto tak punya banyak pilihan dalam masalah ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Orion bertanya dengan nada manis, sepasang manik _silver_ itu mengerling ke arahnya.

"Aku baik. Dan kau sendiri?"

Orion menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lambaian tangannya. "Baik. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa itu benar?"

Rahang Callisto mengeras, mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang ditanyakan Orion kepadanya. "Apanya yang benar?"

"Saudaramu, bodoh." Orion mendorongnya pelan. "Katanya ia bangun dan berjalan dan kau pasti tahulah."

"Ya." Callisto menjawab dengan kaku. "Ganymede telah bangun."

Orion tersenyum lebar, ekspresi itu terlalu menakutkan baginya. "Benar-benar kebetulan." Dia berkomentar, dan kilat di matanya sangat mirip dengan predator yang menatap ke arah mangsanya. Callisto benar-benar mengaguminya dan menakutinya di saat yang bersamaan. Orion Black sangatlah berbahaya.

"Kita sangat khawatir tentang keadaanya, benar kan, Rad?"

Radolphus Lestrange tak mengatakan apapun, namun Orion tetap melanjutkan bicaranya bahkan tanpa memandang ke arah temannya itu. "Kau tahu bagaimana kabarnya?" Ekspresi Orion sendiri membuat Callisto tahu bahwa pemuda tampan itu mengetahui dengan jelas keadaan Ganymede yang sebenarnya, bahkan tanpa ia mengatakannya sekali pun.

Callisto mengendikan bahunya. "Sayangnya, adik tersayangku telah kehilangan semua ingatannya."

Orion nampak terkejut, tapi Callisto mengetahu yang lebih baik dari hal itu. Jika saja ia tak mengetahuinya, ia akan mengira bahwa ekspresi itu asli. "Mengerikan sekali! Dia benar-benar tak ingat apapun?"

"Bahkan ia tak ingat namaku."

Orion dan Radolphus berbagi pandangan, dan Callisto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Asalkan jangan ke arah dua sosok itu.

Hubungannya dengan Ganymede sangatlah rumit. Tetapi ia tahu kehidupan neraka adiknya di sekolah.

Ketika mereka pertama kali diseleksi—dia di Ravenclaw dan Ganymede di Slytherin—semuanya baik-baik saja. Mereka masih dapat bertemu satu sama lain dengan rutin, dan keduanya cukup senang dengan teman yang mereka dapatkan.

Mereka berbagi apapun sampai pada titik di mana mereka sulit terpisahkan, dan berpikir jika sangatlah bagus bahwa mereka terpisah untuk sejenak dari satu sama lain.

Tetapi kemudian, hal _itu_ terjadi, dan Callisto bahkan tak bisa menatap ke arah Ganymede lagi. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, semua itu adalah salah Ganymede.

Dia layak mendapatkannya. Semua komentar sinis, ejekan jahat. Semua itu jatuh pada Ganymede.

"Benar-benar sangat buruk!" Orion berkata sambil menjauh darinya. "Apakah ia akan kembali segera?"

Callisto mengendikan bahunya sekali lagi. "Mungkin iya."

Ia harap ia salah mengenai hal itu. Bahkan dari rantai makanan terendahpun, Ganymede memiliki kemampuan tak tertandingi dalam menjadi pusat perhatian. Callisto hanya berharap bahwa bocah itu pergi dan tiada. Bukannya malah bangun dengan kepribadian baru.

Dia lebih memilih Ganymede yang pecundang, si lemah yang menyedihkan. Bukannya seseorang dengan api berkobar di sepasang matanya dan tubuh yang dengan anggunnya seolah siap untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia.

Orion membuat suara berisik di belakang tenggorokannya. "Ah, aku paham. Maaf menahanmu begitu lama. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Callisto mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh, menjaga posturnya setegak yang ia bisa.

Setelah ia berbelok di ujung koridor, Orion beralih kepada Radolphus dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apakah kau melihatnya?"

"Dia tidak tenang." Radolphus menjawab dengan tenang.

Mereka berjalan bersama ke arah bawah tanah, asrama Slytherin.

"Lebih dari itu, ia tampak marah. _Murka._ " Orion terkekeh senang. "Dia terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Seperti lembaran buku yang terbuka lebar."

Radolphus menatap ke arahnya, mata gelapnya berkilat tajam dan terhibur di saat yang bersamaan. "Apa pendapatmu? Tentang Moon yang bangun dari komanya?"

Senyum Orion melebar, sepasang matanya menyipit. "Aku tak sabar. Sudah terlalu lama sesuatu yang menarik tidak terjadi. Moon selalu menarik untuk dijadikan tontonan. Aku rindu hiburan itu."

Radolphus bergumam setuju. "Dia terlalu lembut."

"Senior-senior kita pasti akan sangat senang. Mainan favorit mereka hidup dan melawan." Orion mengadah ke atap, mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada dagunya. "Hidup lebih tepat sebenarnya. Moon tidak pernah melawan balik."

Radolphus memutar bola matanya, berjalan lebih cepat sambil menyeret Orion. "Ayo, cepat."

"Pffttt, terserah kaulah, Rad." Sepasang netranya berkilat. "Apa kau mendapatkan buku yang Tom minta?"

"Aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia menginginkan buku itu. Ia biasanya lebih memilih membaca teks yang jauh lebih menarik." Orion berkata dengan Radolphus yang masih menyeretnya sepanjang koridor.

"Hanya karena kau menemukan _sejarah keluarga dunia sihir_ membosankan, bukan berarti yang lain juga."

Orion tertawa. "Oh, ayolah, Radolph. Tom, membaca tentang sejarah keturunan keluarga kuno? Itu aneh. Dia tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan dai sejarah keluarga kita sebelumnya. Akuilah, ini aneh."

"Riddle memang selalu aneh."

"Itu memang benar." Orion berkata dengan seringaian. "Tetapi intinya, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu."

"Riddle selalu merencanakan sesuatu, Orion."

Orion memutar bola matanya malas, tetapi tidak berkata apapun untuk membalas Radolphus. Tak ada kata yang lebih tepat dalam mendeskripsikan Riddle selain itu lagi pula. _Strange._

 **000**

 **Hi,**

 **Ji mungkin tidak akan update selama dua minggu sampai sebulan ke depan—paling lama. Maklum, Ji harus belajar untuk menghadapi UKK. Jadi Ji harap chapter ini dapat sedikit memuaskan kalian. Bagi kalian yang juga bakal menghadapi UKK, Good Luck guys!!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jiya**

 **N.B. : Tom dan Oberon akan berada pada satu tingkat, yaitu di tahun ke-enam mereka. Harry sendiri akan satu tingkat bersama Callisto, Orion, dan Radolphus. Dan mungkin akan ada karakter lain muncul lagi. Tergantung bagaimana cerita ini berkembang dan mengarah. Enjoy!!**


	4. Back to Hogwarts

BACK IN TIME

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the original characters and this story.

 **Sumarry** : Kebohongan. Pengkhianatan. Kegelapan. Kesendirian. Harry merasa dirinya mati secara perlahan dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika Harry kembali ke tahun 1943 dan terbangun di tubuh seorang anak berumur lima belas tahun bernama Ganymede Moon. Akankah Harry dapat pulih dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan? Pairing's not decided yet.

 **Note** : Enjoy, guys!

 **Warnings** : Bears with Typos, Ocs, OOCness, Time Travel, etc. Perhaps there is still some discussion about rape and torture, perhaps no. So, It's up to you. Really.

 **000**

Oberon memperlambat larinya saat ia mendekati pintu masuk mansion. Dengan napas sedikit memburu, ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, menikmati udara hangat yang melingkupinya.

Ia melenggang santai ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air yang kemudian ia minum perlahan-lahan. Sepasang manik _amethyst_ mengedar malas ke arah peralatan memasak dan makan yang nampak mengkilap di terpa cahaya pagi.

Ia mengusap ujung bibirnya ketika selesai dengan kegiatannya dan dengan cekatan mencuci lagi gelas yang ia pakai, dan menaruhnya di rak setelah dikeringkan. Setelah semuanya selesai, Oberon membiarkan pikirannya mengembara.

Beberapa hari ini, Oberon terus-terusan membantu sang adik untuk menyesuaikan diri. Agak sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi ia benar-benar merasa bahwa seolah jika ia membalikkan punggungnya barang sekali saja, Ganymede akan lenyap... _hilang_. Dan Oberon pun tahu bahwa adik manisnya itu—meski merasa kurang nyaman—benar-benar mengerti ketakutannya dan membiarkan dirinya melakukan apa saja selama tidak berlebihan.

Tentu saja Ganymede juga berusaha menggapai mereka dan mulai mencoba memahami mereka lebih jauh lagi.

Sudah seminggu semenjak permintaanya untuk pindah ke Hogwarts, bohong jika Oberon mengatakan bahwa ia tidak gugup sedikitpun mengenai kepindahannya.

Nampaknya ia benar-benar harus segera pergi ke Hogwarts juga, karena Ganymede sendiri mulai gencar dalam membujuk orang tua mereka agar dapat segera kembali ke sana. Semakin lama ia berdiam diri di sini, semakin sulit juga upayanya untuk melindungi adiknya.

Hal terbaik yang terjadi minggu ini, menurutnya adalah terapi fisik Ganymede yang telah dimulai, dan akhirnya adik kecilnya itu telah mendapatkan koordinasi tubuhnya kembali dan dapat mengendalikan gerakan tubuhnya sesuai keinginan. Perkembangan yang ditujukan Ganymede sangatlah cepat dan bagus. Rasanya seperti keajaiban ketika mengetahuinya.

Sungguh, Oberon turut senang dengan semua itu.

Di hari yang sama dengan kepergian Callisto kembali ke Hogwarts, Healer Wendy datang ke mansion untuk memeriksa Ganymede. Wanita itu memberikan sekoper ramuan lengkap dengan instruksinya.

Ia jadi ingin tertawa jika teringat bagaimana adiknya itu hanya mengangguk pasrah, berpura-pura mendengarkannya, meski aslinya ia tahu bahwa semua itu sia-sia. Sudah pasti semua perkataan wanita itu hanya masuk telinga kanan dan bablas keluar melalui telinga kirinya.

Healer cantik itu juga memberikan sebuah jadwal latihan dan diet untuk kebugaran tubuhnya.

Oberon mulai berjalan ke ruang santai, mengetahui bahwa tempat itu seudah pasti kosong pada waktu ini.

Ia mengambil napas dalam dan memposisikan dirinya untuk melakukan push up. Setelah melakukan beberapa set, dengan napas yang sudah mulai pendek dan keringat yang bercucuran, ia menurunkan tubuhnya dalam posisi telentang dan mencoba bernapas dengan pelan dan teratur. Seiring waktu berlalu, tubuhnya mulai mendingin secara perlahan bersamaan dengan perasaan lelah yang datang.

Oberon menghela napasnya lelah dan mendorong tubuhnya ke posisi berdiri, dengan sedikit kasar ia mengusap wajahnya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat Ganymede berdiri di ambang pintu ruang santai, sepertinya menunggunya selesai dengan push up-nya. Bocah itu nampak menggemaskan dengan kemeja kebesarannya dan rambut ikalnya yang berantakan.

"Hai, Nym."

"Hai." Sapa Ganymede pelan, ia menatap sang kakak dengan senyum hangat di wajah ayunya. Kedua tangannya ia angkat untuk mengusap pelan matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan bangun sepagi ini."

"Kau masih sibuk dengan kegiatanmu?"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, 'Eron." Ganymede mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa empuk yang ada di sana, Oberon mengikuti langkahnya dan mendudukan diri tepat di sampingnya. Kedua lengan kekar miliknya melingkar d sekeliling tubuh mungil Ganymede, sedangkan Ganymede dengan senangnya mendusal lebih dekat ke tubuh kakaknya, menyerap kehangatan yang terpancar.

"Apa yang ingin adikku ini bicarakan pagi-pagi begini, hum?" Oberon bertanya ketika dirasanya mereka sudah nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

Ganymede menatapnya dengan tatapan lucu hanya untuk menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas. "Ayo kita pergi ke Diagon Alley hari ini untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah."

Ganymede nampak tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakan hal itu. Oberon hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, namun dahinya berkerut heran. "Kau sudah berhasil membujuk mereka?"

Ganymede menggeleng cepat dengan bibir mengerucut, Oberon ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan itu. "Belum. Tapi aku bertekad akan datang bersamamu ke Hogwarts begitu berkas-berkas kepindahanmu selesai. Dan aku berencana tidak akan menyerah sampai ayah dan ibu mengabulkan keinginanku ini!"

Oberon menyeringai kecil, ekspresi terhibur kentara jelas di wajahnya yang tampan. "Semoga berhasil kalau begitu."

Harry memasang ekspresi kesal yang justru terlihat imut, kemudian membalas sang kakak dengan kalimat bernada sarkasme "Terimakasih, kak."

Pemuda tampan itu hanya terkekeh pelan, tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menarik pipi lembut kemerahan itu. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan mulai bersiap untuk hari yang panjang. Terdengar bagus bagimu?"

"Tentu." Ganymede memberikan senyum terlebarnya. Lalu segera berlari keluar ruangan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Oberon yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil dan segera pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Lagipula aku tak bisa membuat peri kecilnya itu menunggu terlalu lama, melihat betapa bahagianya anak itu.

 **000**

Dalam waktu singkat, Harry nampak memacu langkahnya menuju ke arah lobi. Sesampainya di sana ia berdiri dengan tak sabar menunggu Oberon untuk muncul.

Oberon mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat remaja manis itu, sebelah tangannya menjulur untuk merapikan rambut Harry yang masih berantakan. Jujur saja, Harry tak berpikir untuk merapikan rambutnya tadi. Ia hanya sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk memiliki rambut berantakan yang mustahil dijinakkan, jadi ia menyerah saja. Namun tampaknya, menata rambut kini harus dijadikan salah satu rutinitasnya.

"Baiklah." Oberon mengambil satu langkah ke belakang setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya. "Apakah kau sudah membawa jasmu? Hari ini suhunya cukup dingin, pastikan kau membawa yang tebal, Nym."

Harry menunjukkan jas tebal di tangannya lalu memakainya dengan ekpresi antara rela tak rela. Entah apa yang salah dengan bocah itu sebenarnya.

"Sempurna. Kau siap, Nyme?"

Harry memutar bola matanya, namun tersenyum juga. Ia membuka pintunya dan melarikan diri dari kehangatan mansion yang melingkupinya, membiarkan Oberon menyamakan langkahnya tepat di sampingnya.

 **000**

Diagon Alley sudah mati.

Uh, _well_... bukannya mati. Tetapi bila dibandingkan dengan alley yang ia ingat di masanya, tempat itu kini sama hidupnya dengan mayat. Orang-orang jalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, mata mereka mengedar was-was ke sekitar, bersiap seakan akan ada monster menyerang kapan saja.

Harry menatap ke arah sekitar, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa tempat ini sangat sepi?" Harry bertanya dengan nada pelan nyaris berbisik. Oberon menatapnya takjub lalu berganti dengan tatapan pengertian.

"Bodohnya aku." Gumam pemuda itu pelan, ia menghentikan Harry dan menempatkan tangannya di atas lengan Harry. "Perang dunia muggle sedang terjadi saat ini, Nym. Sebuah perang yang sangat berbahaya dan berskala luas. Meskipun kita, para penyihir, tidak terlibat secara langsung, sangatlah sulit untuk lepas dari atmosfirnya."

Harry mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, dengan segera ia merasa seperti seorang idiot. Ini adalah tahun 1943.Tentu Perang Dunia II masih berlangsung. _Merlin_ , ia benar-benar sangat bodoh.

Tentu saja Diagon Alley terkena efeknya. Kilatan tentang perang pasti masih segar di ingatan semua orang.

Waktu-waktu ini adalah waktu di mana para penyihir mulai mengetahui betapa mematikannya persenjataan muggle. Perang Dunia I memang sangat menghancurkan, tetapi jangka waktu antara kejadian itu hingga saat ini paling tiddak sedikit memudarkan perasaan ngeri mereka.

Namun sekarang semua itu segar, dan menyesakkan.

Harry memejamkan matanya sekilas sambil menghela napas berat. Dia tahu perang akan berakhir pada tahun 1945. Dumbledore yang mengalahkan Grindelwald merupakan salah satu langkah besar yang mengakhiri perang ini.

Tersisa dua tahun lagi hingga perang berakhir. Yang berarti, ia akan dikelilingi horor dan tragedi yang sama yang mana ia pikir akhirnya dapat bebas darinya.

Ia membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh Oberon, kakaknya itu nampak sekali tidak nyaman berada di tempat terbuka.

"Apa kamu memerlukan koper baru, Nyme?"

"Tidak." Harry menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Koperku masih bagus, dan aku cukup senang dengannya."

"Seragam?"

"Masih pas dengan tubuhku."

Oberon menyeringai tipis. "Ah, maaf. Aku baru ingat kalau kau kelihatannya sama sekali tidak tumbuh."

Di sini kedua mata Harry melotot sebal, tinggi badan adalah poin sensitif miliknya. Ia mendesis pelan lalu mencebikkan bibir mungil kemerahannya. "Aku tumbuh asal kau tahu, kau saja yang seperti tiang. Dasar kakak menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengalah. Lalu apa yang akan kita beli terlebih dahulu?"

"Uhm..." Remaja cantik itu nampak berpikir keras. "Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol dan tidak berguna. Tapi apakah kita bisa membeli _backpack_?"

Oberon mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Untuk apa?"

Harry sendiri malah mengendikan bahunya. "Tak tahu, tetapi intuisiku mengatakan padaku untuk membelinya. Bisa jadi untuk keadaan darurat?"

Oberon nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa tak ada salahnya."

Mereka pun berakhir melihat sebuah toko bernama _Bags and Trunks for All Occasions_ dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kedua sosok kakak beradik itu pergi mendekati meja kasir untuk melihat apakah ada seseorang yang dapat membantu mereka. Sebelum mereka sempat memanggil seseorang, pintu yang berada di belakang meja kasir terbuka dan seorang pria paruh baya berjalan keluar.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang berada di belakang toko mengerjakan sebuah koper. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Bukan masalah..." Oberon menjawab, menjaga aura ramah dan sopan di sekitarnya. Harry sendiri hanya memasang senyum polos di wajah imutnya. "...Maafkan kami jika mengganggu anda, tetapi kami bertanya-tanya, apa di toko ini menyediakan semacam _backpack_?" Oberon melanjutkan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pria itu tertawa dan berkata, "Tidak masalah, nak. Untuk itulah aku dan toko ini ada. Baiklah, ku tebak kalian mencari _backpack_ untuk dipakai sehari-hari, benar?" Mereka berdua mengangguk dan pria itu melanjutkan, " _Backpack_ pada dasarnya memiliki aplikasi sihir yang sama, letak perbedaannya hanya pada bagaimana mereka tampak. Mereka lebih besar di dalam daripada penampilannya dan mereka memiliki mantera _seringan-bulu_. Tak peduli berapa banyak barang kau masukkan ke dalamnya, mereka akan tetap seringan bulu. Jadi kalian ingin backpack yang nampak seperti apa?"

Oberon menatap Harry dengan senyum menenangkan di wajahnya yang tampan. "Aku menyerahkannya padamu, Nym. Aku akan membeli satu yang sama denganmu atau yang sesuai dengan intruksimu."

Harry mengangguk lalu menatap pria paruh baya itu. "Aku ingin keduanya memiliki perpaduan dengan bahan kulit hitam. Tali gendongan, pegangan, dan resleting aku menginginkan mereka berwarna silver. Untuk sisanya aku ingin mereka berwarna hijau untukku dan ungu untuk kakakku. Jangan lupa, tolong ukirkan nama kami di salah satu bagian _backpack_ dengan tinta berwarna silver. Ganymede Moon untuk yang hijau dan Oberon Moon untuk yang ungu. Berapa lama semua itu akan selesai, tuan?"

"Paling lama 10 sampai 15 menit."

"Sempurna! Terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah, nak." Balas pria itu dan mengambil dua buah _backpack_ dari rak di sampingnya, ia lalu pergi kembali ke bengkelnya setelah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia akan segera kembali.

Tidak lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian, si penjaga toko tadi kembali dengan dua buah _backpack_ di tangannya.

"Baiklah, ini dia." Dia mengatakannya dengan senyuman. "Semuanya 20 galleon, dan kalian dapat membawa pulang keduanya."

Setelah menyerahkan pembayaran sesuai dengan nominal yang disebutkan, mereka memberikan senyum sopan dan pergi dari sana sambil membawa bungkusan berisi _backpack_ baru mereka.

 _Apothecary_ adalah pemberhentian tercepat mereka, mereka cukup berjalan ke arah meja kasir dan mengatakan kepada penjaga toko bahwa mereka menginginkan bahan-bahan ramuan lengkap, dan kurang dari lima menit mereka telah mendapatkan semuanya. Bahkan yang seharusnya tidak berada dalam kurikulum sekolah. Sederhana dan efektif sekali menurut pendapatnya. Kemudian mereka pergi membeli perkamen, quil, dan tinta. Mereka membeli kuantitas besar dari ketiganya.

"Bagaimana dengan bukumu, 'Eron?" Harry mendongak, menatap penasaran sang kakak.

"Ku rasa aku hanya perlu memesannya via surat lalu dikirimkan melalui burung hantu saja. Aku kan belum memiliki daftar bukunya." Oberon sendiri nampak mengendikan bahunya malas.

Harry mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang? Mungkin ayah dan ibu pun sekarang sudah pulang setelah mengurus kepindahanmu, 'Eron."

"Ya.Mungkin saja."

Harry pun menerima uluran tangan Oberon dan mereka pun ber _apparate_ kembali ke mansion.

 **000**

Sore itu, setelah Harry mendapatkan hasil yang sangat baik dari pemeriksaan Healer Wendy, Harry pergi ke ruangan kerja Janus. Dia belum pernah berada di sana sebelumnya dan ia mengetuk pintunya hati-hati, penuh akan antisipasi. Ketika ia mendengar sahutan sang ayah dari dalam, ia membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat sore, Ayah." Harry bergerak tak nyaman di atas kakinya selagi ia menunggu untuk Janus melihat ke arahnya. Pria tampan itu menandatangani dokumen terakhir sebelum memberikannya perhatian penuh.

"Ada apa, _son_?" Pria itu bertanya dengan lembut, memberi gestur agar Harry mengambil tempat duduk. Ruangan kerjanya sangatlah indah dan rapi, dan Harry untuk sesaat menikmati kemewahan ruangan itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya jika aku dapat membahas sesuatu denganmu, Ayah. Ini semacam telah berada di pikiranku untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

Janus mengangguk paham, dan Harry sadar ini pertama kalinya Harry membahas sesuatu yang serius dengan ayahnya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, agak takut untuk menanyakannya. Apakah ia harus to the point? Atau bertele-tele terlebih dahulu.

Oh, sudahlah, pikirnya. Aku tak pernah memilikikebijakan macam apapun omong-omong.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Hogwarts." Dia mengumumkan dengan enteng. Segera, setelah ia mengatakannya, raut wajah Janus langsung berubah dan ia menyadarkan punggungnya di kursi empuknya. "Sebelum ayah menolaknya, biarkan aku menjelaskannya." Harry segera melanjutkan, tak memberi kesempatan sang ayah untuk menyela.

"Sejak pertama kali datang di Hogwarts, aku menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak di sana. Bulan demi bulan hidupku ku jalani di Hogwarts. Mungkin saja itu adalah tempat terbaik kedua untukku, setelah mansion ini..."

"... Hogwarts seperti rumah kedua untukku, dan aku telah berada di sana cukup lama, mungkin saja..." Harry menundukkan kepalanya, mengintip sang ayah dari sela-sela poni rambutnya. "...Aku hanya berpikir bahwa jika ada tempat lain yang mungkin membantu mengembalikan ingatanku, itu adalah Hogwarts, kan?"

Janus mengerutkan dahinya, tetapi ia tak menolak ide itu. Berarti Harry masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkannya.

"Kamu percaya bahwa dengan kembali ke Hogwarts dapat membantumu memulihkan ingatanmu?"

Harry tersenyum sendu. "Aku pikir itu adalah pilihan yang bagus, Ayah. Lagipula aku tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran lebih banyak lagi, atau parahnya mengulang tahun ini."

Janus mengelus dagunya sambil berpikir, dan Harry menunggunya dengan penuh antisipasi.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas dan pekerjaan sekolahmu? Kamu telah melewatkan banyak sekali kelas. Kamu akan tertinggal jauh di belakang oleh teman-teman sekelasmu. Dan stress mungkin malah akan memperburuk keadaanmu."

Harry menatap sang ayah dengan ekpresi memelas yang meluluhkan hati. "Aku yakin dapat mengejar mereka. Aku adalah pelajar yang cepat. Lagipula Oberon juga ada di sana." Ia menenangkan kekhawatiran pria tampan itu. "Dan karena aku kehilangan ingatanku, bukan berarti aku tak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku."

Pria itu nampak mulai goyah, Harry dapat melihatnya. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa pergi ke sekolah, dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang merupakan... _temanku_." Okay, dia sebenarnya ragu di bagian itu. "Dan mungkin dengan mengerjakan sesuatu seperti tugas mungkin dapat memicu ingatanku atau sesuatu lainnya."

Janus menghela napas berat dan menatap ke arah lain asalkan bukan ke arah anaknya.

"Ayah..." Dan Janus menoleh ke arah Harry. "... _Please~_?"

Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Janus di hadapkan dengan ekspresi memelas sang anak dengan sepasang manik emerald cantik yang berkaca-kaca, pipi lembut dan ujung hidung yang memerah, dan bibir mungil ranum yang mulai bergetar.

 _Oh, dia benar-benar dibuat kacau. Wajah itu... ekspresi itu... memangnya legal untuk seseorang memilikinya? Demi Morgana, Merlin._

Namun di sisi lain, rasa terkejut dan bahagia nampak sekali di wajah Janus.

Janus dengan cepat menutupi reaksinya, meski raut wajahnya melunak dan sepasang manik _azure_ menjadi jauh lebih hangat. Hal itu mambuat sensasi kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut Harry. "Baiklah, Ganymede. Aku akan berbicara dengan Cordelia mengenai hal ini. Jika kamu percaya bahwa hal ini dapat membantumu, maka aku percaya padamu, nak."

Harry nampak tersenyum cerah dan berseri-seri, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari memeluk erat tubuh kekar sang ayah. "Terimakasih." Ia bisa merasakan pria itu balas memeluknya hangat. "Aku sangat menghargainya, terimakasih." Dia mengulang-ulang ucapan terimakasihnya.

Harry mendorong tubuhnya agar lepas dari pelukan itu lalu mengecup pipi sang ayah sayang, membuat Janus tersenyum lembut dan balas mengecup kening sang anak. "Apapun untukmu, sayang."

Dengan senyum cerah yang sama dan wajah berseri-seri, Harry bergerak ke arah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sesampainya di luar Harry jatuh terduduk, kakinya terlalu lemas karena terlalu bahagia.

 _Akhirnya!_ Dia berpikir lega. Dia dapat kembali ke Hogwarts dan mulai memecahkan masalah yang menimpanya saat ini.

Dengan langkah riang ia berjalan kembali ke arah kamarnya untuk berkemas. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama bagi Janus untuk memberitahu Cordelia, tetapi tak salah kan bersiap-siap dari sekarang?

 **000**

Harry nampak memainkan dasi perak dan hijaunya, tubuh mungilnya nampak seakan menjadi lebih kecil dari biasanya.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini, Nym?" Oberon bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Harry mengangguk kecil, pikirannya terlalu fokus dengan rencana dan idenya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Nyme, kamu tahu bahwa kamu tidak harus melakukan ini. Kamu bisa kembali tahun berikutnya, hingga kamu siap." Kini Cordelia membujuknya, ibunya nampak masih belum rela melepasnya.

"Aku baik, Bu." Harry mengatakan padanya dengan tenang dan penuh kelembutan, sepasang matanya beralih menatap di mana sang ayah berdiri berbicara pelan dengan Armando Dippet, sang kepala sekolah, dan Professor Slughorn, kepala asramanya. Ia terkejut untuk bertemu professor itu lagi, tak ada alasan juga sebenarnya.

Harry mencoba merapikan surai putih ikalnya sekali lagi, Oberon berdiri di sampingnya lengkap dengan seragam Hogwartsnya meski belum ada identitas asramanya.

Harry menggerakan kedua kakinya tidak nyaman, ia menggigit ibu jarinya seraya melihat ketiga pria itu berbicara dan berbicara.

Oberon yang melihat itu hanya memeluknya dari belakang sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke arah kanan dan kiri.

"Cordelia, Oberon, Ganymede."

Harry menoleh untuk melihat ketiga pria tadi memandang ke arahnya dan sang kakak. Janus melambai ke arah mereka dan Harry diikuti Oberon dan Cordelia buru-buru menghampiri ketiganya.

"Tuan Moon, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan, ah... Selamat datang di Hogwarts bagi kalian berdua terutama kau Tuan Oberon Moon." Dippet berkata dengan suara yang mengisyaratkan seakan ia tak mengenal keduanya. Begitu jauh dan sopan.

" _Thank you_ , _sir_." Oberon dan Harry membalas dengan hormat, meski Harry sendiri tak mengetahu tentang betapa baiknya pria ini sebagai seoarang kepala sekolah sebelum ini. Harry tersenyum manis namun sopan.

"Senang dapat kembali kemari."

Dippet tersenyum formal kepadanya, dan Slughorn melangkah maju untuk menjabat tangannya dengan sangat antusias. "Selamat datang kembali, Ganymede, selamat datang. Aku berani berkata, Slytherin tidak sama tanpa kehadiranmu."

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya jika Ganymede cukup menarik untuk terdeteksi dalam radar milik Slughorn. Entah bagaimana, ia meragukannya. Dari yang ia sudah simpulkan, Ganymede tak lebih dari di atas rata-rata dalam pekerjaan sekolahnya.

Slughorn kan lebih memilih _permata_.

"Saya yakin, Professor." Dia berkata, melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka dan mengadah menatap kedua orangtuanya.

Janus dan Cordelia segera memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

Tangan halus Cordelia berada di lehernya, setengahnya menangkup pipinya. "Jika kamu merasa semua ini terlalu berat, atau sesuatu terjadi dan kamu ingin kembali ke rumah, semua yang harus kamu lakukan adalah hanya meminta, sayang."

"Aku tahu, Bu. Terimakasih." Harry mengecup pipi sang ibu dan ayahnya lalu memberikan senyum teduhnya kepada dua orang itu.

Kini giliran Oberon yang berpamitan dengan keduanya.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Slughorn untuk instruksi yang selanjutnya. Meski ia tahu di mana lokasi asrama Slytherin, ia belum tahu passwordnya.

Kepala asramanya menatap berseri-seri ke arahnya, kedua tangannya merangkulnya menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan kantor.

Oberon sendiri masih harus di seleksi terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan asrama mana ia akan tinggal. Jadi ia masih harus tinggal bersama Kepala Sekolah Dippet.

"Nah, Ganymede, aku tahu bahwa beberapa waktu ini adalah wakyu yang sulit untukmu, tetapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kami akan melakukan apa saja untuk membawamu ke level yang sebelumnya. Malah akan menjadi seperti kamu tidak pernah pergi!" Slughorn tertawa kecil, kumisnya bergoyang bersamaan dengan gerak mulutnya.

"Semuanya begitu khawatir ketika mendengar tentang kecelakaanmu. Slytherin adalah banyak hal, dan sebuah keluarga adalah salah satu di antaranya. Kita harus bersatu padu, kan?"

Harry menyahut dan mengangguk saja pada saat yang pas selama Slughorn berbicara panjang lebar, ia sudah mempelajari dari masanya tentang bagaimana cara ia harus menghadapi pria paruh baya ini.

Dia lebih tertarik dengan reaksi yang ia dapat dari para murid yang berlalu lalang. Banyak yang memandang dengan terkejut, mata melebar, dan tidak percaya.

Yang lain menatapnya kosong, seakan ia adalah noda paling tak berarti yang pernah mereka lihat.

Kebanyakan, melihat dengan pandangan mata tajam atau membelalak.

 _Menarik sekali... dan menghibur_ , batinnya tertawa.

Harry menjumpai setiap tatapan itu dengan penasaran, bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sudah Ganymede lakukan untuk menyebabkan reaksi intens seperti itu. Semua hal ini mengingatkannya pada tahun ke-empat Hogwarts di masanya.

Ironi pasti lagi-lagi menemukannya.

Slughorn memimpinnya langsung ke ruang bawah tanah, dan menghentikannya di depan bagian dinding batu yang menuju ke arah ruang rekreasi asrama slytherin. "Setiap minggu asrama kita akan berganti password, jadi pastikan kau mengetahuinya. Jika kamu melewatkannya, atau melupakannya, tanyalah kepada yang lain dan mereka akan membiarkanmu masuk. Kemari, dan cobalah."

Professor itu memberikannya selembar kertas kecil.

" _Serpentine_." Ia meyuarakannya dengan jelas namun tanpa emosi, melihat saat dinding batu terbuka dan menampilkan ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Setiap pasang mata di ruangan itu bergerak, dan Harry merasa desakan adrenalin pada bagaimana laparnya mereka terlihat ke arahnya.

 _Oh, ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang menarik_. Ia pikir sambil menyembunyikan seringai kecilnya. Slughorn mengantarkannya ke dalam.

Keheningan di sana begitu pekat dan sarat akan permusuhan.

Harry sama sekali tidak mendengarkan saat Slughorn memberikan pidato singkatnya, mengatakan pada mereka tentang kondisi terbarunya, meminta dukungan dan bimbingan dari murid-murud lain untuk membantunya.

"Tentu, Professor Slughorn." Seorang murid berkata, melangkah ke depan dengan senyum ramah. Dia lebih tua dari Harry, mungkin di tahun ke-enam atau ke-tujuh. Ia memiliki kilat mata yang sama dengan Dudley, dan Harry ingin sekali mengerang kesal.

"Kami akan merawatnya dengan baik."

"Bagus sekali!" Slughorn menepukkan tangannya ke punggungnya, dan Harry harus menahan emosinya saat tubuh mungil dan rapuhnya itu nyaris terjerembab ke depan. Dia memandang kesal ke lantai dan rahangnya mengeras kala menangkap beberapa tawa cekikikan dari pengamatnya. "Dengar itu, tuan Moon. Jika kamu memiliki masalah, datanglah pada tuan Carrow di sini. Dia akan mengawasinya untukmu."

"Tentu." Ia berkata, menatap dengan cermat dan intens terhadap sosok Carrow. Sangat mudah untuk mengkategorikannya.

Faktanya, Harry akan selamat dari neraka ini dan menunjukkan semuanya kepada musuh-musuhnya itu.

Ia menyaksikan dengan tenang saat Slughorn mengangguk, percaya diri dengan keputusannya, dan kemudian pergi keluar ruang rekreasi. Pintu tertutup dan secara instan temperatur di udara jatuh beberapa derajat beku.

Sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya, dan ia dengan kasar diseret menuju ke sisi seseorang, menekannya dengan genggaman yang kuat. Carrow tersenyum dengan tatapan merendah ke arahnya dengan menunjukkan terlalu banyak gigi.

"Selamat datang, Ganymede. Senang sekali kau kembali." Seorang pemuda lain berpindah ke sisinya yang lain.

Harry menundukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik, mendengarkan suara debuman di dadanya yang bak genderang perang. Itu desakan yang sama seperti yang ia dapat saat bertempur terutama di medan perang.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, dan mengambil napas dalam sebelum kembali menatap ke arah duanya. Ia tersenyum manis dengan pancaran mata polos.

Seharusnya mereka tahu yang lebih baik.

 _"Bring it on, kids."_

 **000**

 **Dear my lovely readers,**

 **Tada... Ji berusaha update di tengah jadwal UKK yang hectic ini. Ji harap kalian cukup puas, karena menurut Ji chapter ini kok agak gaje ya? T._.T Ji harap kalian suka dan terus menantikan lanjutan dari cerita ini. See you next chapter, guys!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jiya**

 **N.B. : Inspirasi penampilan Oberon adalah Tsukasa Eishi dari Shokugeki no Souma. Mungkin ada yang tahu? Dan bagi yang belum tahu bisa search google kok. Sekian**


	5. Under that mask, ugly or beautiful truth

BACK IN TIME

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the original characters and this story.

 **Sumarry** : Kebohongan. Pengkhianatan. Kegelapan. Kesendirian. Harry merasa dirinya mati secara perlahan dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika Harry kembali ke tahun 1943 dan terbangun di tubuh seorang anak berumur lima belas tahun bernama Ganymede Moon. Akankah Harry dapat pulih dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan? Pairing's not decided yet.

 **Note** : Update kilat. Enjoy, guys. Actually, Ji gak tahu apa cerita ini Harry akan memiliki pasangan atau tidak—pengennya sih ya punya. Maka dari itu, kalau kalian memiliki ide yang bagus, atau misal ada karakter di cerita ini yang cocok dengan our little Harry here, please do tell me. Thank you!

 **Warning** : Bears with Typos, Ocs, OOCness, Time Travel, etc. Perhaps there will be some discussion about rape and torture, perhaps no. And there will be hints of slash and something like that. So, It's up to you.

 **000**

Harry merenung beberapa saat tentang bagaimana ia harus menangani hal ini.

Ia kira ia dapat hanya bermain seperti biasanya. Bertindak seperti anak kecil yang lemah selayaknya Ganymede yang ia ketahui ketika berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Minggu-minggu pertama sudah pasti akan sulit seiring dengan dia yang mulai terbiasa, tetapi ia sedang dalam misi rahasia sebelumnya.

Harry tahu bagaimana untuk berbohong tepat di wajah seseorang sebelumnya, ia tahu bagaimana menyesuaikan diri dalam sebuah peran dan menjadi orang lain yang sangat berbeda.

Hal itu jelas sekali akan mempermudahnya. Sekali semua rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan mengelilingi kembalinya ia kemari pudar—dengan ia mengalah kepada orang-orang ini, memberi apa yang mereka ingikan—kemudian mereka hanya akan memberi sedikit perhatian ke arahnya seiring waktu berlalu.

Dia nyaris mendengus.

 _Yeah, sekarang semua itu takkan berguna._

Harry tahu ia dapat mewujudkan semua itu, tahu bahwa ia dapat memainkan bagian itu selama yang ia butuhkan, selama yang ia inginkan. Sayangnya, ia juga ingin menghindari meletakkan dirinya di bawah tekanan yang tidak diperlukan selama ia di sini.

Harus memastikan setiap pergerakannya, setiap kata, berhati-hati mengawasi setiap reaksi hanya untuk menghasutnya hingga ia meledak dengan spektakulernya.

Lebih baik untuk menggambar garis di atas pasir di sini dan saat ini. Untuk membuatnya sangat teramat jelas bahwa ia bukan seseorang untuk dilawan.

Keputusan dibuat, Harry mengadah menatap ke arah tiga murid yang lebih tua menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, matanya menyipit berbahaya. Dia sungguh tak ingin mengambil tindak kekerasan. Anak-anak ini mungkin pendendam, dan kejam, tetapi mereka masihlah anak-anak, dan Harry memiliki sedikit keinginan untuk mulai menggoyahkan mereka sampai ego mereka cukup ditempa ke dalam kepatuhan.

Meski begitu, ia akan membalas—dengan paksaan jika dibutuhkan—setiap perbuatan mereka. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya mengabaikan serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya atau orang-orang yang menurutnya berharga, kecuali dengan alasan yang bagus. Dan _bully_ hanya membuat kulitnya merasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk dan merasa muak.

"Terimakasih, senang dapat kembali kemari." Dia akhirnya membalas perkataan Carrow, tak lupa senyum manis nan polos terulas di wajahnya yang agak tersembunyi. Harry memutar bahunya, merasakan seberapa kencangnya cengkeraman pada bahunya. Dia terfokus pada jari-jari itu, pada bagaimana sensasi mereka yang seakan ingin melubangi lengan atasnya, dan ia merasa senang menemukan bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang ia dapat lepas.

Puas, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya secara penuh kepada murid-murid tadi, dengan sabar menanti dan melihat langkah yang mereka ambil selanjutnya.

"Oh, tidakkah ia imut?" Carrow membuat suara seperti burung merpati, isyarat jahat di tengah rasa puasnya.

"Yang paling imut, kuyakinkan." Salah seorang murid lainnya menyetujuinya.

"Ya..." Carrow berkata, "...ini sudah pasti sangat membingungkan untukmu, tidak mengingat apapun." Pemuda itu menarik Harry lebih dekat, senyum sinis hadir di wajahnya. "Tetapi kami akan menempatkanmu dengan baik."

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada usaha buruk untuk mengintimidasinya itu. _Oh_ -dia curiga mungkin hal itu membuat gugup rata-rata murid tahun kelima, untuk dipojokkan dan dicela oleh murid yang lebih tua.

Namun demikian, dia tetap hidup setelah melewati neraka yang lebih buruk daripada ejekkan kekanakan sepanjang tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Ini menjadi permainan yang sangat membosankan baginya.

"Kamu terlalu baik." Harry berkata dengan manis kepada mereka, mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi terhiburnya yang mungkin terlihat jelas. "Tetapi ku pikir aku akan dapat menempatkan diri dengan baik tanpa bantuanmu, terimakasih."

Keheningan sejenak mengisi, sebelum Carrow tertawa keras dan marah. "Lucu sekali, Gany. Bagaimanapun itu bukanlah sugesti."

Hanya seperti itu, dan pemuda itu mendorongnya kasar.

Harry tersandung karena dorongan itu, tidak berpikir hal ini akan naik ke level yang lebih tinggi dengan cepat. Dia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun.

Panggulnya membentur ujung sofa dengan keras, dan tangannya harus terangkat untuk menahan dirinya di atas sofa empuk itu. Dia mengeluarkan ekspresi sebal, kekesalannya secara perlahan berubah menjadi kemarahan.

Ada banyak murid yang menempati kursi-kursi yang berhadapan dengannya—kebanyakan murid yang lebih tua—tetapi hanya beberapa saja yang benar-benar melihat perdebatan sengit yang terjadi tepat di hadapan mereka. Ada semacam aura kenormalan di sekitar mereka, seakan semua ini hanya hari yang lain dan terbiasa terjadi.

Dan tiba-tiba Harry merasa ingin membenci mereka.

Orang macam apa yang hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan hal semacam ini terjadi?

 _Pengecut_ , pikirnya liar. _Pengecut payah, mereka semua._

Jari-jarinya mencengkeram permukan sofa dengan kencang, menyebabkannya terkoyak. Harry mengambil beberapa napas dalam untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya, sebelum mengembalikan wajahnya menghadap ke arah penyebab rasa jengkelnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

" _See_ , ini adalah bagaimana hal bekerja di Slytherin, Gany. Ada _order_ di sini, sebuah _hierarki_ , jika kamu ingin." Carrow melangkah maju ke arahnya, dan Harry merasa amarahnya berganti dengan ketenangan yang dingin seperti ia yang biasanya. Ia yang sekarang bak gunung _vulcano_ yang telah tertidur lama dan akan terbangun sebentar lagi. Mendengar mereka memanggil Ganymede seperti itu, mendengar nada yang mereka gunakan, malah membuatnya semakin terdorong jauh.

"Temanku dan aku berada di puncak..." Carrow menjelaskan seraya bergerak mendekat. "...dan kau, Gany, berada di tempat yang terbawah. Tahukah kamu apa artinya itu?"

 _Please katakan lebih padaku,_ ia pikir sambil menghitung jarak di antara keduanya. _Agar akau memiliki alasan lebih untuk menghajarmu._

"Itu berarti bahwa kami dapat melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan kepadamu, dan kamu hanya harus berdiri dan menerimanya."

Mereka hampir mendempel sekarang, dan Harry dipaksa untuk mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menemui tatapan pemuda lainnya. Dia dapat merasakan bobot dari tatapan itu.

"Jadi, jika aku ingin menunjukkan kamu ke sekitar, aku dapat. Jika aku ingin kamu ketakutan dan menderita, aku dapat. Jika aku ingin kamu kesakitan— _aku dapat_."

Semua orang menonton mereka sekarang, tetapi tak ada yang melerai. Mereka jelas-jelas ingin pertunjukkan.

Harry lebih dari mau untuk menyediakan satu.

Ia tetap diam, mengawasi Carrow dengan sabar saat pemuda itu bergerak hendak menariknya paksa, menunggu saat tangan itu bergerak mendekat. Ia menolak untuk membuat gerakan pertama, tetapi ia lebih dari mau untuk mengakhiri apapun yang mereka mulai.

Bukankah akan sangat adil untuk memperingatinya?

"Jangan sentuh aku." Tegas Harry dengan tenang.

Carrow mengabaikannya, dan Harry menawarkan seringai lebar.

Jari-jari kasar itu bahkan belum dapat menyentuh jubahnya sebelum Harry menamparnya menjauh dari dadanya. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, tinjunya mengenai hidung Carrow, menjauhkan pemuda itu dengan tenaga yang mustahil dimiliki remaja dengan tubuh semungil itu, mengerikan.

Suara retak yang kencang memenuhi ruang rekreasi ditemani dengan tarikan napas tajam murid-murid di sana, dan semua itu seperti musik di telinganya. Carrow terjatuh ke lantai dengan aliran darah segar dan teriakan tertahan.

Hidung adalah titik lemah di tubuh, dan hanya membutuhkan sedikit tekanan untuk menghancurkannya. Dan Harry jelas-jelas tidak menggunakan sedikit tenaga, melainkan banyak tenaga. Pukulannya tadi sudah jelas bukan hanya menghancurkan hidungnya, tetapi hal lainnya juga.

Carrow meraung, tangannya menangkup wajahnya yang dilumuri darah dan menghalangi suaranya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat karena rasa sakit.

 _Already_ , Harry dapat melihat lebam tercipta. _Bagus_ , sebagian dari dirinya mendengung bahagia.

"Ups." Ia baru saja menawarkan serangan terlemahnya, dan tentu bersedia melakukan lebih. Senyum polos hadir di wajah manisnya.

"Kau bocah sialan!" Pemuda kedua datang ke arahnya, dan Harry dengan mudahnya menghindar ke samping. Ia menarik jubah bagian belakang pemuda itu dan melemparnya dengan keras ke arah meja di belakangnya.

Murid-murid yang duduk di sana berhamburan menjauh layaknya tikus yang hendak tertangkap mencuri makanan dan di saat yang sama seorang pemuda yang lain merapal sebuah mantera kutukan ke arahnya.

Harry menghindar dengan mudah, sudah merasakan sihir yang mengarah ke arahnya.

Dia juga menghindari kutukan lainnya dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah pemuda itu, berhenti tepat di depannya dan mencengkeram lengannya yang terjulur ke depan. Harry membantingnya dengan keras ke lantai dan memelintir lengannya ke belakang tubuh pemuda itu, menahannya di lantai dan memaksanya untuk melepaskan tongkat sihirnya.

Kemudian ia mendorong pemuda itu sekali lagi, membuat muruid-murid lainnya tersandung kaki mereka sendiri dalam upaya menjauhinya saat ia berdiri tegak di atas kakinya.

Mungkin tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi pengalaman mengajarkannya untuk menutupi kelemahannya itu.

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan untuk terakhir kalinya, hatinya bergumam dengan penuh kepuasaan pada ekspresi membeku yang ditujukan kepada dirinya.

 _Mungkin sekarang mereka akan meninggalkanku sendiri._

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Carrow yang masih bergetar hebat di atas lantai. "Kamu mungkin seharusnya menyembuhkannya..." Harry berkata dengan tenang, memberikan gestur ke arah hidungnya. "...dan lain kali, ketika aku mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menyentuhku, mungkin kamu seharusnya mendengarkannya."

Harry melangkah melewati pemuda malang itu sebelum melambaikan tongkat sihir _holy_ nya untuk membereskan kekacauan itu sekaligus menyembuhkan hidung dan apapun itu milik Carrow. Harry memang mungkin marah padanya, tetapi Harry tetaplah Harry. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Dia melangkah dengan elegan dan memasuki aula menuju kamar tidur.Harry tahu jalannya, jadi terimakasih tak perlu diantarkan segala.

Harry melihat tanda kecil dengan _Boys_ tertulis dengan indah di atas tangga ke arah kiri. Dia menaiki tangga itu menuju ke lantai lima dan menghela napas lelah, mengacak rambut ikal halusnya.

Dia berhenti sejenak ketika dia sampai di koridor yang panjang dan gelap. Terdapat pintu-pintu terbuat dari pohon ek sepanjang dinding batu di koridor itu.

Harry hanya pernah sekali dua kali di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, biasanya menghadiri undangan kawan Slytherinnya, atau membantu mereka saat dalam masalah.

Ia tak pernah menetap lebih dari ruang rekreasi sebelumnya, dan sejujurnya terkejut pada betapa berbedanya asrama ini dengan asrama Gryffindor.

"Mereka mendapat ruangan pribadi?" Harry bergumam tak percaya, terkesan tentang bagaimana tak adilnya hal itu. Tahu begitu dulu dia terima masuk Slytherin saja. "Yang benar saja." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya merasa terhibur.

Paling tidak kamar tidur pribadi berarti privasi, Harry tak dapat menahan senyum cerah hadir di wajahnya yang cantik.

Sekali ia melempar beberapa _wards_ khusus di sekeliling ruangannya, dan memperbaiki yang sudah ada, itu akan menjadi ruangan teraman yang ada di kastil ini. Harry percaya pada kemampuan sihirnya, ditambah saat perang mau tak mau ia mempelajari banyak _wards_ mulai dari yang paling sederhana hingga yang paling rumit, mulai dari yang mudah dihancurkan sampai yang nyaris mustahil dihancurkan.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu pertama dari kanan, melihat nama Ganymede terukir indah di atas plakat perak. Harry menelusuri tulisan itu dengan jari-jari mungil namun lentiknya, mengizinkan dirinya merasakan rasa duka untuk pemilik nama asli tersebut.

Menjadi orang asing dalam komunitas sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah—Harry tahu mengenai hal ini dengan sangat akrab, selalu terpisah dari yang lain tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan. Terlalu aneh dan abnormal untuk kerabatnya. The Boy Who Lived. The Man Who Conquered. Selalu, selalu berbeda—dan menjadi orang asing itu akan menjadi penyiksaan spesial khusus untuknya.

Ia harap, dengan pertunjukkan kecilnya tadi, dia akan ditinggal sendiri. Tak ada yang mengganggunya.

"Itu tadi hebat sekali! _Amazing_!"

Harry, sekali lagi, menghela napas lelah. Sepertinya Lady Fate ini memang mempunyai dendam kesumat padanya, atau sederhanya ia membecinya. _Demi celana dalam Merlin_ , tak bisakah ia ditinggal sendiri saja?

Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam memandangnya dengan takjub, sepasang manik _silver_ begitu cemerlang dan bersinar di tengah keremangan cahaya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, saking manisnya membuat Harry curiga. Tidak ada satupun penghuni asrama Slytherin yang polos—hal itu hanya mitos atau hal tabu untuk dibicarakan.

Tapi, remaja laki-laki itu terasa sangat familiar baginya, bahkan meski figur itu lebih kurang mengintimidasi karena masa muda. Harry jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah ia pernah bertemu pemuda ini di masanya? Ketika ia sudah lebih tua dan lebih letih.

Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berbicara setelah itu, Harry hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan sama sekali tak terhibur dan pemuda itu balik menatapnya dengan takjub dan gembira—salah, terlalu gembira maksudnya. Keheningan itu sendiri menyalakan bel peringatan di belakang kepalanya.

Meskipun instingnya berkata demikian, Harry mencoba mengendurkan cara berdirinya yang kaku. Dia menatap dengan sedikit— _sedikit_ —mengadah agar dapat melihat lebih baik wajah tampan itu, mencoba menempatkannya dengan seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal atau sekedar penah ia temui.

Pemuda itu tetap menatapnya dengan gembira.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Cepat atau lambat Harry bertanya juga, senyum simpul hadir di wajahnya.

Senyum remaja laki-laki itu bertambah lebar, Harry sampai takut kalau wajahnya terbelah menjadi dua—oke, yang ini mustahil. Sepasang matanya berkerlip penuh konspirasi. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Carrow, itu tadi sangat mengesankan." Cetus pemuda itu, ia melangkah lebih dekat. Harry sendiri hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, dan memberikan kesan polos yang menggemaskan.

"Dia itu seperti orang bodoh, tetapi karena umurnya, tak ada yang mau repot-repot melawannya. Tetapi itu—kejadian di sana tadi? Sangat mengesankan, benar-benar fantastik."

Harry tersenyum manis, meski merasa tak yakin. "Baiklah, terimakasih."

"Benar-benar bodoh, tentu saja. Yang kumaksud, jujur saja." Remaja laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya, nada bermain-main terdengar dari perkataannya. "Sekarang mereka hanya akan pergi setelahmu lebih lagi."

Harry menggunakan satu jarinya untuk mendorong mundur pemuda itu melalui keningnya, meski sedikit kesusahan karena ada perbedaan tinggi di antara keduanya walau tidak terlalu signifikan. Tetapi tetap saja, kan? Harry dapat melihat kilat terkejut di mata pemuda tampan itu sebelum berganti menjadi tatapan polos kekanakan lagi.

"Jika mereka mencoba melakukan sesuatu..." Harry mengatakan dengan nada enteng namun polos, senyum manis yang mempesona terulas apik di paras ayunya, membuat pemuda tadi kembali mundur selangkah melihat semua itu. "...mereka akan mendapat lebih dari sekedar hidung yang hancur, lebam-lebam dan patah tulang. Mungkin lain kali mereka akan berubah menjadi abu, tak berbekas terbawa angin."

Senyum persetujuan menetap di sudut bibir remaja lelaki itu, dan ia tiba-tiba tampak semakin lebih tua dari yang sebenarnya. "Aku yakin." Dia bergumam lirih, sepasang netranya menelisik wajah Harry, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Dapatkah kamu hanya pergi jauh? Menjauh dariku maksudnya." Harry menawarkan senyum sayu kepada pemuda itu.

"Tidak."

Harry menghela napas berat. "Kau benar-benar serius, kan?"

Pemuda itu tetap menatap ke arahnya, Harry sejujurnya mulai merasa terbiasa jadi ia tak menanyakannya. Itu dia sampai tangan remaja tampan itu mengusap pipi halus miliknya. Ia segera menangkap tangan pemuda itu, namun yang terjadi malah tangannya ditangkap dalam dalam cengkeraman kuat dan Harry melihat bagaimana remaja lelaki itu membersihkan darah yang ada di jari-jari mungilnya dengan lidah lihainya.

Wajah Harry merona dengan imutnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau membuat Carrow berdarah." Hanya hal itu yang dikatakan pemuda tampan itu, lebih tertarik menginspeksi jari-jari lentik yang kini sudah bersih dengan jejak salivanya.

Harry hanya menatapnya dengan bingung dan terkejut. _Orang macam apa dia ini?_

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Orion Black. Aku pikir aku seharusnya memperkenalkan diriku kepadamu, sejak kita akan menjadi teman baik. Dan, kau tahu, sejak kau tak mengingat apapun."

Orion. Black.

 _Okay, damn._

Ini adalah ayahnya Sirius. Itulah kenapa pemuda di hadapannya terasa sangat familiar. Semuanya ada di sana, lekuk bibir dan bentuk matanya, warna mata, kulit, dan gelombang rambutnya. Bahkan kilat di dalam sepasang manik _silver_ itu sangat mirip, meski itu tidak lebih _humorous_ dan lebih mencela.

Harry hanya menatap Orion dengan ekspresi blank, sedangkan pemuda itu menatapnya penasaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Okay, Harry sebenarnya panik sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat dan meringkuk saja di sudut ruangan. Benar, kan? Lady Fate membencinya.

"Moon?"

Harry kembali menatap Orion tepat di mata. "Ya?"

"Tak sopan untuk mengabaikan temanmu, kau tahu?" Orion berkata padanya dengan nada _sing-song_ yang menyebalkan, terlihat sangat polos memang, namun mengejek di saat yang bersamaan. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum—terlampau—manis.

Harry belum pernah menemukan anak yang sebegini _disturbing_ -nya sebelumya.

 _Black Family Madness_ , sebuah suara berbisik di belakang pikirannya.

Dia telah melihat bagaimana itu menelan Bellarix. Dia telah melihat Sirius kesusahan karenanya selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan Draco—selama perang, lelah, berbagi pundaknya dengan Harry suatu malam—telah mengatakan ketakutannya apabila kutukan itu juga menelannya.

Dia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas pada diri Orion saat ini, bagaimana kilatan di mata itu, bagaimana cara pemuda tampan itu menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Semuanya meneriakan kegilaan.

"Orion."

Orion memiringkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, meski pandangannya tak terlepas dari Harry. "Ya, 'Rad?"

Dari sudut matanya Harry dapat melihat pemuda lain mendekati mereka, jauh lebih tinggi darinya, bahkan Orion yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat teman baru." Ia menjawab dengan enteng, mengerjapkan matanya polos dan beralih menatap ke arah si 'Rad' ini. Harry pun juga melakukan hal yang, selagi ada kesempatan.

Pemuda itu tampan layaknya seorang adonis, dan membawa dirinya dengan kepercayaan diri dan etiket. Dia jelas sekali berada di awal kedewasaannya, badannya sudah mulai terbentuk dan kekar serta ia telah kehilangan _baby fat_ -nya.

Mata gelap itu menatap Harry dengan penuh ketertarikan, sebelum kembali menatap Orion.

" _I see_." Lagi, matanya beralih menatap Harry dan kembali. "Tidakkah Moon sibuk, dan kau memiliki sebuah tugas untuk besok, aku percaya. Sudahkah kau menyelesaikannya?"

"Huh, 'Rad." Orion merajuk dan memeluk Harry erat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu ke tubuhnya yang lebih besar. Benar-benar mengabaikan bagaimana Harry menghela napasnya berat. "Kau menghancurkan kebahagiaanku saja. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Moon."

Harry mendengus di bahu Orion, jelas sekali Orion merasa tidak senang. Pergantian mood Orion benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi dan berbahaya.

Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan Harry mengasihani pemuda tampan ini. Dia terlalu muda, tetapi sudah harus ditelan oleh penderitaan temurun keluarganya. Itu benar-benar—menyedihkan sejujurnya. Karena yang Harry lihat sekarang hanyalan seorang anak yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk benar-benar menjadi seorang anak tetapi sudah harus menanggung kutukan seperti itu.

Meskipun pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ini berbahaya, Harry merasa harus menolong pemuda ini. Atau paling tidak meringankan beban penderitaannya. Lagipula Harry butuh ' _teman_ ' di asrama ular ini, terlebih lagi setelah kehebohan yang ia buat di ruang rekreasi tadi. Dan Orion adalah orang yang tepat, karena remaja laki-laki itu jelas sekali adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di sini. Dan jika Orion mau berteman dengannya, mana bisa Harry menolak?

Dan Harry tidak akan mengeluh lagi jika hal itu bisa membantu pemuda ini. Sungguh.

Harry membalas pelukan Orion dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. " _There, there_. Baiklah, Orion. Aku meminta maaf karena sudah bertindak sopan padamu. Kau benar, mungkin kita bisa mencoba untuk... berteman?" Ia mengatakan semua itu dengan nada hangat dan lembut.

Harry mengadah untuk melihat wajah remaja tampan itu, ia melihat bagaiman mata itu bersinar gembira dan senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus kali ini. "Benarkah? Kau dengar itu, 'Rad?" Orion berputar balik menghadapa 'Rad' dengan Harry masih berada di dalam dekapannya, wajahnya nampak berseri-seri. "Aku dan Moon adalah teman sekarang." Dia menyatakannya dengan nada penuh kepuasan dan kemenangan.

'Rad' mengangguk saja pada pemuda itu, kilat terhibur jelas sekali kentara di manik gelapnya saat Orion sudah berbalik dan ia mampu menangkap mata Harry yang mengintip sedikit dari bahu Orion. Walau singkat, Harry menangkap kilat peringatan dikirimkan kepadanya, dan Harry mengangguk paham.

Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk puncak kepala Orion pelan, setidaknya posisi Orion saat itu agak membungkuk sehingga Harry mampu menjangkaunya. "Menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Orion." Harry memberikan senyum simpul kepada Orion. "Tetapi ku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku masuk ke kamarku sekarang, banyak hal yang musti kulakukan."

Orion mengangguk setuju, dan melangkah mundur memberi Harry ruang untuk membuka pintunya.

"Kita bisa makan malam bersama malam ini." Orion mengatakannya dengan ceria. "Tunggulah aku di ruang rekreasi dan aku akan menemuimu di sana."

 _Oh iya, makan malam di Great Hall. Bagaimana aku dapat melupakannya?_

Harry memberikan senyum hangat, sebelum berbicara dengan lembutnya, "Terdengar menarik. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

Dan Harry menutup pintu kamarnya setelah melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah ke dua pemuda itu.

 **000**

"Cara berbicaranya lucu." Orion memproklamirkan sesaat suara pintu terkunci terdengar. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping, ekspresinya sendiri nampak seperti ia tengah terganggu. Dia kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada Radolphus.

"Aku lebih terkejut saat dia berbicara. Moon bahkan tak bisa menggandeng dua suku kata sebelumnya, apalagi berbicara." Kata Radolphus, dengan patuhnya membiarkan Orion menyeretnya menuruni tangga.

Orion tertawa pelan. "Apakah kamu melihat saat dia mengalahkan Carrow? Tentu, caranya memang sangat muggle, tetapi tetap saja. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh semungil itu memiliki tenaga mengerikan seperti itu? Menakjubkan!"

Radolphus menggerutu, "Aku lebih tertarik mencari tahu dari mana ia mempelajari gerakan seperti tadi. Moon— _hell_ , dia tidak dapat melakukannya sebelumnya."

Orion tahu semua itu benar adanya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Moon bergerak, itu terlihat... _effortless_. Pemuda cantik itu bergerak dengan cepat namun dengan tenaga yang besar. Saat itu Ganymede benar-benar terlihat anggun namun brutal. Dia juga terlihat sangat percaya diri—hal yang ia tidak memiliki beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

Hal itu membuat jantung Orion berdebar kencang karena _excited_.

Pikirannya kembali kepada darah yang melumuri tangan mungil dengan jemari lentik itu, begitu kontras dengan kulit seputih susu yang dimiliki Ganymede. Kilat kemarahan di sepasang emerald cantik itu juga... Bibir Orion berkedut.

"Dia memanggilku Orion." Dia mengatakannya pada Radolphus dan melihat bagaimana wajah kawannya itu bertempur antara terhibur dengan rasa kesal. Orion yang melihatnya tertawa saja.

Mereka embali memasuki ruang rekreasi, dengan jelas mengabaikan gertakan marah Carrow dan bisik-bisik murid lainnya.

Ganymede Moon sungguh membuat kesan yang besar.

Orion menuntun Radolphus ke spot milik mereka. Bahunya menegang ketika melihat siapa yang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Riddle." Radolphus menyapa mewakili keduanya, menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya.

Riddle memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. "Lestrange. Black."

Mereka duduk di sofa yang kosong di sebelah kanan Riddle. Orion menatap ke arah Thaddeus Nott. Pemuda pucat dan ramping itu duduk dengan malas-malasan di kursinya sendiri. Sepasang netranya memandang kosong ke langit-langit ruangan. Di sampingnya Atticus Avery duduk dengan punggung tegak. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang keemasan itu selalu menampilkan kesan licik pada dirinya. Agak jauh dari mereka ada seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai putih dan sepasang manik amethyst mengedarkan pandangannya dengan bosan. _Hm, ia tak tahu siapa pemuda itu._

Di sebelah kiri Riddle sendiri ada Rupert Dolohov, seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang berantakan dan hiperaktif, nampak asyik mencoba mengajak bicara pemuda adonis tampan bersurai _pirang platinum_ di sampingnya atas nama Abraxas Malfoy.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Orion bertanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya.

Di pangkuan Riddle nampak buku _Sejarah Kuno Keluarga Dunia Sihir_ yang dipinjam dari Radolphus. Pemuda tampan dan dingin itu tak pernah mengatakan mengapa ia menginginkannya, dan Orion tidak bertanya, tetapi pemuda itu sudah menyimak buku itu dengan khidmat selama seminggu penuh.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku tak dapat membantu diriku untuk memperhatikan wajah Carrow yang baru saja dibenahi." Terdengar nada terhibur dari suara _baritone_ nya. Orion tahu Riddle sama sekali tidak menyukai Carrow , setelah menjadi korban dari pelampiasan murid yang lebih tua selama dua tahun pertamanya lebih dari cukup bagi Riddle untuk tak mau berurusan lagi dengannya.

Sebuah seringai lebar hadir di wajah tampan Orion. "Oh, Riddle. Kau melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik!" Dia berbisik.

"Moon telah kembali." Kata pemuda itu dengan riang.

"Aku pikir dia mengalami amnesia. Mengapa dia kembali ke sekolah?" Ada kilat curiga di sepasang manik _amber_ itu, dan Orion tahu bahwa Riddle telah menyambungkan semua tanda-tanda itu menjadi sebuah spekulasi yang _brilian_.

Orion terkikik geli. "Aku tak tahu mengapa ia kembali. Tetapi dengan ingatan atau tidak, hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk menghancurkan hidung Carrow. Kau seharusnya melihatnya, Riddle. Satu pukulan. Hanya itu yang ia perlukan."

Ketertarikan berkembang di wajah aritokratiknya, dan Riddle menyeringai samar. "Moon memukulnya?"

"Dan melempar Caspar ke arah meja, lalu membanting Grahams dengan keras ke lantai. Aku bersumpah mendengar bunyi retak keras sekali. Aku yakin itu tulang-tulang mereka yang patah." Thaddeus menambahkan dengan ringan, masih menatap ke arah langit-langit.

Keheningan sesaat mengisi tempat itu, dan Riddle menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Dan di mana dia sekarang?"

"Di kamarnya." Radolphus berkata, nada humor terselip di sana.

Orion memutar bola matanya main-main. "Radolph masih terhibur karena aku dan Moon berteman sekarang."

"Teman?" Riddle bertanya, pemuda itu memutar lidahnya seperti mencicipi rasa dari kata itu di indera perasanya itu, bibirnya sendiri berkata seakan itu adalah kata yang asing baginya.

Orion bersenandung lirih. "Aku ingin menghancurkannya." Ia berkata dengan senangnya. "Dia sangatlah menarik sekarang ini." Orion memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Tidakkah kau juga berpikir begitu, 'Rad?" Ia menarik-narik pelan lengan Radolphus. "Kita dapat bersenang-senang sekarang."

Radolphus mengusak pelan surai hitam Orion. "Pekerjaan rumah yang pertama. Setelah itu kamu dapat bermain sebanyak yang kamu mau."

Orion mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. "Kau benar-benar tidak asyik." Meskipun begitu, ia tersenyum cerah kemudian. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengundangnya untuk duduk bersama kita untuk makan malam."

Pengumumannya bertemu dengan berbagai reaksi sebal dari yang lainnya.

"Apa?!" Atticus bertanya dengan nada heboh.

"Kau benar-benar serius?" Desis Rupert tak senang dengan senyum sinis.

"Aku akan menjadi yang pertama untuk mengakui bahwa ia dengan sangat mengejutkannya kompeten dengan kelompok Carrow. Tetapi dia masihlah seorang _Moon_. Kau ingat siapa dia, kan?" Abraxas berkata tanpa emosi, namun manik _siver-aquamarine_ nya berkilat lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Aku ingin dia duduk dengan kita." Orion berkata, nadanya terdengeras keras dan tak bisa dibantah. Ia puas melihat raut terkejut di wajah yang lain. "Riddle?"

Orion tidak berusaha untuk beralih menatap yang lainnya saat ia memanggil pemilik nama itu. Ada keseimabangan di dalam grup mereka saat ini, dan sedangkan Orion di puncak karena darah, maka Riddle tepat berada di sebelahnya karena kekuatannya.

Satu sampai dua tahun ke depan akan menjadi penentu siapa yang menang, tetapi sejujurnya, Orion sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Siapa aku untuk menghalangimu dengan permainanmu?" Riddle berkata setelah terdiam sesaat, dan setiap _tension_ menguap dari tubuh Orion.

Dengan keduanya di dalam persetujuan, tidak adal hal lain yang dapat yang lainnya lakukan untuk menghentikannya.

"Bagus." Orion mengerik. "Aku tak dapat menunggunya."

Riddle menatap semua itu dengan terhibur, sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

Sebelum Riddle kembali ke asrama Slytherin, Kepala Sekolah Dippet menitipkan seseorang kepadanya. Ia adalah murid pindahan baru dari Beauxbatons yang masuk ke asrama Slytherin.

 _Menarik_ , pikir Riddle.

Ia mengamati dengan cermat pemuda yang kini duduk di di seberangnya itu. Surai putih lurus yang tertata rapi. Wajah aristokratik tampan dengan sepasang manik amethyst yang nampak begitu bosan dan malas, tetapi ada sesuatu di mata itu yang kini tidak ia ketahui apa maknanya. Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh tinggi atletis. Tak salah lagi kalau orang ini adalah seorang pureblood.

"Ah..." Riddle tersenyum sopan. "...Aku meminta maaf sampai melupakanmu begini."

Seakan mengerti ia di ajak bicara, pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum malas. "Tidak masalah."

"Tidak, tidak. Bagaimanapun aku tetap bersalah. Aku bahkan belum mengetahui namamu."

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada figurnya yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi sosok yang mengintimidasi. Sepasang netranya kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin yang penuh perhitungan. Bibir tipisnya tertarik membentuk senyum asimetris yang membuat siapapun melihatnya menjadi merasakan kengerian yang luar biasa. "Terimakasih atas semua informasi yang secara tak sadar kalian bagikan padaku. Aku jadi _cukup_ tahu apa yang terjadi di sini."

Pemuda itu mulai melangkah pergi ke aula kamar tidur. "Aku tak tahu apa alasan orang itu menerima pertemananmu, Black. Namun..."

Ia menghentikkan langkahnya saat akan berbelok. "...Apapun itu pasti adalah alasan yang bagus. Tetapi biar ku peringatkan kau!"

Sekali lagi pemuda tampan itu berbalik menatap kerumunan tadi. "Kau melukai dia sedikit saja, bahkan meski hanya segores tak kasat matapun, aku bersumpah! Aku akan membalasnya berkali lipat.—Ah, bukan hanya kau... tetapi kalian semua juga. Akan kupastikan memburu kalian semua meski hingga ke ujung dunia, bahkan neraka sekalipun."

Ia menawarkan seringai beringas sebelum berbalik hendak menaiki tangga. "Ah, dan kau bertanya siapa namaku tadi, benar?"

Keheningan menyambut, membuat seringai itu bertambah semakin lebar.

" _Oberon Moon_. Namaku adalah Oberon Moon."

Dan pemuda itu, Oberon, pergi dari sana dengan langkah percaya diri dan senyum mematikan terlukis apik di wajah tampannya. Meninggalkan kerumunan yang terdiam entah dalam keterkejutan atau horror.

 _Oh? Ataukah itu keduanya?_

000

Harry tersenyum lelah entah pada siapa. Dengan lesu ia keluar dari ruangannya, menutup pintunya setelah itu menguncinya. Dia sangat letih, setelah menghabiskan satu setengah jam penuh memasang kamarnya dengan seluruh _wards_ yang ia ketahui.

Ia juga harus menata barang-barangnya dan harus menahan perasaan bersalah saat memegang semua barang pribadi Ganymede.

Dan sekarang ia harus menangani makan malam dan semua politik licik yang ia tahu Slytherin operasikan.

Dengan helaan napas, dia berjalan ke arah tangga dengan telapak tangannya mengusap dahinya, berusaha bertahan dengan segala denyutan yang setiap detik bertambah terasa semakin menyakitkan.

Dia mulai menuruni tangga dan saat ia berbelok di ujung tangga, dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

Harry jelas terjatuh, namun nampaknya hal itu tak berlaku bagi sosok yang lainnya.

"Ah, maaf." Sosok itu membantunya berdiri dengan lembut, baru melepaskan pegangan pada lengannya setelah ia memastikan ia sudah dapat berdiri dengan benar.

Harry menggeleng pelan dengan senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya, pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang. "Tidak, aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf. Aku tak melihat ke mana aku berjalan."

Harry menggapai sebuah bola kristal indah yang sepertinya dijatuhkan sosok itu. Ia mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada sosok itu. "Ini dia, ku harap tidak ada yang rusak." Dan akhirnya Harry mengadah untuk melihat sosok itu.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti untuk sesaat.

Seorang pemuda atraktif dengan sepasang mata gelap yang sensual, surai pendek ikal sehitam langit malam, dan kulit putih pucat serta tubuh tinggi dengan tubuh bak perenang menjulang menatap balik ke arahnya.

Yang membuat Harry terkejut adalah... entah bagaimana, mungkin pemuda ini memiliki hubungan dengan Bellatrix. Tetapi Harry memutuskan untuk melihatnya sendiri.

"Ah, Moon. Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

Harry nampak sedikit terperangah sebelum kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia memasang senyum kecil di wajahnya yang manis. "Aku baru akan pergi ke aula besar untuk makan malam."

"Ah..." Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. "... _I see_."

Keheningan nampak mengisi tempat itu. Harry sendiri nampak merasa sedikit canggung terus berada di bawah tatapan tak terbaca dari pemuda itu. "Uhm... maaf. Tapi aku belum mengetahui namamu tuan...?"

Suara tawa kecil memenuhi tempat itu, dan Harry harus mengakui bahwa ia menyukai suara pemuda itu. Sangat enak untuk didengarkan. Nyaris mengingatkannya dengan sang ayah maupun sang kakak.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Namaku adalah Cassius Rosier."

 _Definitely Bellatix's relative, then._

Harry mengangguk dengan senyum manis yang sopan. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Rosier."

Cassius nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terhibur. "Panggil saja Cassius."

Senyum Harry melebar, entah mengapa ia menyukai sosok Cassius ini dengan cepat. Lupakan hubungannya dengan Bellatrix!

"Panggil aku Ganymede juga kalau begitu. Bukankah adil?"

Cassius mengangguk dengai seringai kecil di wajahnya, "Nah, Ganymede. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan pergi ke Great Hall untuk makan malam?"

Harry mengerjapkan matanya pelan sebelum mengangguk tak yakin. "Ya."

Seringai Cassius melebar. "Bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu? Apa kau tak keberatan?"

Nah, Harry dilema sekarang. Di satu sisi Orion sudah mengajaknya dan di sisi yang lain Harry tak enak jika harus menolak permintaan Cassius. Untuk sekarang Orion dan Cassius sama-sama di level yang sama baginya. Bisa dibilang mereka potensi temannya di asrama ular ini.

"Tapi..." Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga kemerahan, menimbulkan kilat aneh di mata Cassius.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu!" Sergah Harry cepat. "Masalahnya Orion juga mengajakku pergi bersama. Kalau kalian berdua tak keberatan pergi bersama, kupikir..."

"Ah, Orion." Cassius mengangguk mengerti. "Ku rasa tak masalah. Aku akan berbicara padanya."

Harry tersenyum tak yakin, namun binar pengharapan nampak hadir di manik emeraldnya yang jernih. "Benarkah?"

Cassius menawarkan senyum sayu dan tatapan teduh kepada remaja imut itu. "Ayo pergi."

Dan mereka pun pergi bersama menuju ke arah ruang rekreasi, tempat di mana sepertinya Orion dan kemungkinan besar Radolphus sudah menunggu.

 **000**

 **Hallo,**

 **Yo! Harry in action, guys, Dan Oberon sudah mulai menunjukkan dirinya yang asli. Jangan lupa baca note dariku dan jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin kalian tanyakan... feel free for asking. Entah bagaimana aku mencintai karakter Orion dan Cassius di sini—Selain Harry dan mungkin Oberon tentu saja. Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Stay tune, and see you next chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jiya**


	6. Begin!

BACK IN TIME

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the original characters and this story.

 **Sumarry** : Kebohongan. Pengkhianatan. Kegelapan. Kesendirian. Harry merasa dirinya mati secara perlahan dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika Harry kembali ke tahun 1943 dan terbangun di tubuh seorang anak berumur lima belas tahun bernama Ganymede Moon. Akankah Harry dapat pulih dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan? Pairing's not decided yet.

 **Note** : Bagi yang bertanya-tanya... Yep! Cerita ini akan jadi slash. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka, maaf banget ya? Masalah couple, Ji **_rasa_** ini kan jadi TomArry or TRHP. Tetapi sesungguhnya, Ji masih bingung. Apa Ji buat harem aja, ya? /LoL/ Bercanda :v Intinya, selamat menikmati chapter ini, guys!

 **Warning** : Bears with Typos, Ocs, OOCness, Time Travel, etc. Perhaps there will be some discussion about rape and torture, perhaps no. And there will be hints of slash and something like that. So, It's up to you.

 **000**

Harry meremas-remas bagian depan jubahnya hingga tak lagi berbetuk seraya berjalan menuju aula besar.

Dia dengan samar menyadari bahwa Orion berjalan di sisi kirinya sambil mengoceh tak jelas dan Cassius berjalan dengan tenang di sisi kanannya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Radolphus mengikuti tepat di belakang mereka tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata apapun.

Sesekali ia mengiyakan pertanyaan—atau itu pernyataan—yang ditujukan oleh Orion kepadanya, paling tidak memberikan kesan bahwa ia tertarik pada apapun yang pemuda itu katakan dan bukannya mengabaikannya. Kenyataanya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Mungkin pikarannya itu sedang terjebak di masa lalunya. _Hell_ , ia bahkan tak tahu lagi.

Tidak mungkin sebenarnya ketiga orang itu tidak mengetahui bahwa pikiran serta atensinya sedang tak berada di sana, tetapi mereka nampaknya tak peduli.

Harry mengangkat tangannya untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya, hanya untuk menemukan jari-jarinya meluncur pada kulitnya yang kosong. Dia menghembuskan napas kasar, merasa iritasi. Kebiasaan seperti itu konyolnya sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan, itu anggapan yang ia dapatkan, dan setelah menghabiskan kurang dari dua dekade memakai kacamata tebal itu, kebiasaannya itu tak akan lenyap dalam waktu dekat.

Harry merasa telanjang tanpa beban familiar di wajahnya.

Harry mencubit hidungnya untuk menutupi gesture tubuhnya tadi, ia harap tak ada yang menyadari kesalahannya itu.

Ia menjatuhkan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya dengan agak keras dan memandang kesal ke depan dengan ekspresi tak senang, pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Pikirannya mau tidak mau kembali berlabuh pada masalah yang menempel padanya.

Dia ingin menjadi marah.

Tidak. Ia ingin menjadi _amat sangat marah._

Tetapi tidak peduli bagaimana pikirannya teraduk dan perutnya melilit, ia tidak dapat memanggil kemarahan familiar yang ia telah terima untuk bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Itu sangat mencemaskan.

Harry tidak pernah memiliki masalah bereaksi dengan emosinya sebelum ini. Marah, khususnya, adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit ia kontrol. Harry tidak kasar atau kejam, hanya saja temperamennya itu memang agak buruk. Orang-orang bilang ia mendapatkannya dari sang ibu, Lily. Akan tetapi ia tahu letak kesalahannya di mana, dan ia hanya akan baru meledak kalau sampai ia dituding dengan kesalahan yang jelas sekali bukan miliknya.

Tempernya memang lebih sering membuatnya dalam masalah daripada hal lainnya. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa kalau hal itu kembali terulang sebagai permulaan dari kesialannya, rasanya perasaan itu begitu dekat dengan kulitnya sampai-sampai ia begitu akrab dengan sensasinya.

Harus melihat Tom-Voldy Moldy—Riddle satu ruang dengannya seperti tadi harusnya cukup membuatnya untuk segera meraih tongkat sihirnya lalu melemparkan mantera terkuat yang ia punya. Oh, meninju atau mungkin menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga saja sudah cukup membuat Harry puas.

Oke, agak berlebihan memang. Ia hanya melihat sosok yang melenggang santai keluar dari ruang rekreasi dari ujung tangga menuju ke kamar asrama. Tetapi Harry bisa mengenali figur itu dengan sangat—teramat—cepat. Tentu saja kau akan mengenalinya kurang dari sepersekian detik jika saja lebih dari seumur hidupmu harus berurusan dengan sosok Pangeran Kegelapan itu.

Karena tentu saja, _tentu saja_ ia harus mendarat di tahun 1943, terjatuh di tengah-tengah tahun sekolah Riddle. Hanya ia mungkin yang dapat mewujudkan sesuatu yang sebegini menggelikan dan tak adil bahkan tanpa bermaksud begitu.

Harry berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu aula besar, sepasang manik _emerald_ nya yang jernih nampak menerawang jauh.

Berada di sekitar Riddle tentu saja akan menjadi sesuatu yang runyam. Harry tidak memiliki keraguan atas kemampuannya untuk menghindari dan—jika dibutuhkan—menangani pemuda itu. Jika pemuda itu lebih muda, belum terlalu yakin akan dirinya, mungkin Harry akan memegang keuntungan untuk menanganinya.

Tetapi sejujurnya, Harry saat ini berada di atas dalam hal pengetahuan dan kemampuan bertarung dan ia tentu saja mendapat banyak sekali keuntungan dalam mengalahkan seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun. Tak peduli seberbakat apapun mereka, karena ia juga masuk ke dalam kategori sangat berbakat dalam hal kemampuan duel dan bertarung. Ditambah lagi ia memiliki pengalaman perang dan hampir mati berulang kali. _Dan pengalaman menghadapi orang yang dimaksud dengan konstan tentu saja._

Jadi tidak, dia tak terlalu gugup tentang Riddle seperti pemuda itu waspada terhadapnya.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang dapat ia yakini dengan mutlak. Riddle tidak dapat, di bawah keadaan apapun, menemukan siapa ia sebenarnya. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang dapat pemuda itu lakukan jika ia mengetahui separuh—bahkan secuil—informasi yang Harry miliki di kepalanya.

Dia mungkin bukan murid Sejarah yang terbaik, tetapi ia cukup tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di era ini. Cukup informasi untuk menghancurkan segalanya. Tetapi ini bahkan lebih dari hal itu. Harry telah, secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, terlibat dalam beberapa kejadian krusial di masa depan dunia sihir.

Hal terakhir yang Pangeran Kegelapan itu butuhkan adalah pengetahuan mengenai dekade-dekade yang akan datang.

 _Merlin_ , Harry berpikir dan tiba-tiba merasa hawa dingin merayapi tubuhnya, _jika ia menemukan tentang Halloween, siapa yang dapat mengatakan apa yang mungkin ia lakukan?_

Riddle dapat melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghindari takdir itu. Ia dapat mengabaikan tentang _Ramalan_ itu. Ia dapat hanya menyingkirkan Lily dari jalan tanpa membunuhnya, hal itu dapat memindahkan mantera perlindungan kuno yang ada pada diri bayi Harry. Ia dapat hanya meledakan rumah keluarga Potter daripada datang secara pribadi untuk membunuh mereka.

 _Hentikan!_ Ia berkata pada pikirannya yang mulai tak terkontrol dan menjadi liar. Imajinasinya memang luar biasa nampaknya. _Orang itu takkan menemukannya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

Jadi, demi menjaga garis waktu dan melindungi keluarganya—baik The Potters maupun The Moons—serta demi kewarasannya sendiri, berinteraksi dengan Riddle lebih daripada yang diperlukan—karena ia hanya tahu bahwa pemuda lainnyalah yang akan datang kepadanya, terimakasih pada pertemuan mereka yang kurang lebih selalu berkaitan—adalah **TIDAK**. Dengan huruf kapital yang dicetak tebal dan digaris bawahi. Camkan itu!

Yang mana sangat bagus untuknya. Harry tak memiliki ide tentang bagaimana ia bahkan akan bereaksi terhadap pemuda itu jika ia kehilangan kendali atas emosinya di sekitar pemuda itu.

 _Meskipun... tidak ada Tom Riddle, maka tidak ada Voldemort, maka tidak ada perang..._ Harry tersentak dengan pemikirannya itu. Ia sedikit mengingatkan dirinya atas konsekuesi dari pikiran itu, tetapi Harry sungguh tak dapat membantu dirinya yang berpikiran seperti itu.

Oh, tidak tidak. Harry tidak berpikir untuk membunuh ataupun melenyapkan Riddle. Hanya saja, jika dipikir-pikir, Riddle itu kurang lebih sama dengannya. Bedanya jika Tom Riddle tetap hidup dalam dendam dan kesendiriannya, Harry memaafkan dan berusaha sebaik yang ia mampu untuk mencintai orang lain.

Tom Riddle adalah seorang murid yang brilian dan memukau orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Voldemort adalah pria gila yang sudah terlalu jauh terjerumus dalam kegelapan dirinya sendiri. Harry penasaran, apa jadinya jika Tom Riddle dapat berubah dan tidak berakhir menjadi Lord Voldemort? Ia pasti akan menjadi seorang penyihir hebat dengan kekuatan politik maupun sihir yang luar biasa. Dan mungkin pemuda itu dapat memberantas segala kekorupan kementrian sihir.

Harry jadi berpikir, apa ia mampu merubah Tom Riddle untuk kebaikan? Terdengar mustahil memang, karena rasaya Riddle dan kebaikan itu tak dapat menjadi satu. Dan yang pasti perjuangannya ini akan menjadi jalan yang terjal dan panjang.

Tetapi Harry pikir lebih baik seperti itu. Setidaknya ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tujuannya kali ini. Jika sebelumnya ia bingung karena tidak memiliki tujuan jangka panjang di dunia ini, maka sekarang ia punya. Dan jika harus ke Neraka sekali lagi, Harry akan keluar dari sana dengan cara apapun agar tujuannya tercapai.

Memang ada kemungkinan bahwa yang akan ia lakukan itu akan menghacurkan segalanya, bahwa yang ia lakukan sepertinya akan lebih berbahaya daripada baik. Bahwa seseorang yang jauh lebih buruk dari Voldemort akan menggantikan tempatnya. Dia yakin jika Riddle tidak pernah menjadi dirinya yang seharusnya, seseorang akan menggantikannya. Kekuatan dan keserakahan akan selalu ada di sana untuk merusak jiwa-jiwa yang kurang beruntung.

Dan hak apa yang Harry miliki untuk bertaruh dengan ribuan nyawa—kemungkinan jutaan—para penyihir dan makhluk lainnya? Dia bukanlah seorang dewa, dan dia tidaklah cukup egois untuk mengambil kesempatan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik berdasarkan taruhan yang tidak jelas.

Lebih baik untuk semua orang jika ia membatasi perubahan yang terjadi sebanyak mungkin.

Oh, tentu Harry akan membatasi perubahan itu. Tetapi sayangnya, Harry memutuskan untuk tetap membantu Tom Riddle. Bukan hanya demi dunia sihir secara keseluruhan, Harry melakukannya lebih kepada untuk membantu Tom Riddle itu sendiri. Harry tidak mau ada orang yang merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengannya. Tidak, selama ia dapat membantu.

Jadi biarlah ia membantu Tom Riddle sebagai Harry saja. Sebagai penyihir dengan sesama penyihir lainnya.

Baiklah, keputusan dibuat.

 _"Moon!"_

Sepasang tangan mengguncang bahu ringkihnya dengan lembut. Dengan cepat Harry segera sadar dari pikirannya yang tadinya melayang kemana-mana itu.

Ia mengerjapkan sepasang _doe eyes_ miliknya, manik _emerald_ nya nampak menatap bingung ke arah sosok di depannya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan sebenarnya.

"Ah..." Harry tersenyum malu, pipinya ikut memerah. "Maaf, Orion. Aku kurang memperhatikan sekitar." Harry meraih kedua tangan Orion lalu menurunkannya dari pundaknya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa." Pemuda itu berkata, menjauhkan dirinya dari Harry kemudian tanpa mau melepaskan kedua tangan Harry dan malah balik menggenggamnya. Meski tak nampak, Harry dapat melihat dengan jelas raut khawatir di wajah tampan itu. "Tapi kau tak apa, kan? Aku memanggilmu berulangkali selama lebih dari satu menit."

"Benarkah?" Harry menatap ke arah sekitar kemudian, dan mencatat dalam hati mengenai berapa banyak orang yang menatap ke arah mereka, apalagi dengan posisinya dan Orion saat ini. Harry mengerutkan hidungnya lucu, tanda tidak suka. Ia benar-benar membenci atensi orang banyak dan ia tidak akan pernah menjadi sangat nyaman dengan banyaknya orang yang menontonnya.

Orion mencondongkon tubuhnya ke arah si penyihir mungil, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "Apakah kamu mengingat sesuatu?" Dia bertanya dengan nada halus dan penasaran.

Sepasang netra Harry menatap tepat ke arah manik _silver_ milik Orion, menyipitkan matanya dan seakan menilai Orion. Harry sadar bahwa Orion memiliki tujuan tertentu untuk mendekatinya, meski Harry juga melihat betapa bahagianya pemuda itu ketika ia setuju untuk menjadi temannya. Meski tak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan mungkin pemuda itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Dia memang akan membantu pemuda itu— _absolutely_ , tetapi apa yang Orion pikir akan ia dapatkan dengan menjadi dekat dengannya?

Hanya kawan? Seorang pengikut setia? Keluarga Moon, Harry ketahui, sangatlah kaya dan berpengaruh, apalagi dalam bidang ilmu sihir khusus nan langka. Tetapi jika melihat status keluarga Black yang notabene adalah keluarga penyihir tertua, apa yang ia dapatkan dari seorang Ganymede Moon?

Harry memirinkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos.

 _Apa yang kau inginkan?_

"Tidak." Ia menjawab setelah keheningan sesaat. "Hanya hilang di dalam pikiran saja."

Orion dan Radolphus bertukar pandangan untuk sesaat, sebelum mengembalikan fokus mereka kepadanya. Orion tersenyum misterius dan kembali menempatkan diri di sisi kirinya sambil mengaitkan jari-jari mereka dalam sebuah gandengan yang cukup erat. Ia juga menyeret Radolphus agar berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Cassius sendiri melempar senyum samar ke arah Harry, sebelum merangkul tubuh mungilnya. ""Oh, baiklah. Ayo kita duduk dan makan sekarang. Aku mulai lapar." Ia berkata dengan nada dan senyum ceria. Harry dibuat merinding melihatnya.

Harry memandang itu semua dengan senyum terhibur dan senyum penuh humor di wajah imutnya. Ia pasrah saja saat Cassius dan Orion menyeretnya—dan Orion menyeret Radolphus—ke arah meja panjang asrama Slytherin.

Mereka akhirnya duduk dengan posisi yang sama, diawali dari Radholphus di ujung kiri, lau diikuti Orion, Harry, dan yang terakhir Cassius. Orion dan Cassius sendiri nampak mendempetnya seolah melindungnya dari berbagai arah. Harry agak tidak nyaman sebenarnya, tetapi ia mencoba menghiraukannya.

Ia mengabaikan bagaimana Radolphus menatap ke arahnya dari atas kepala Orion dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Ia mengabaikan lirikan-lirikan yang ia terima pada dasarnya dari setiap meja dan sudut aula.

Ia mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan dan gelak tawa mengejek yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Dan khususnya ia mengabaikan sosok Tom Riddle yang duduk di seberang Orion.

 _Lady Fate memang membenciku_ , pikir Harry pasrah, menatap ke arah tangan kurusnya untuk mengindari tatapan pemuda itu dan dengan absurdnya ia melewatkan bekas luka-luka tipis yang biasanya terlihat menonjol di tangannya yang seputih susu itu. Tubuh ini bebas dari bekas luka dan terlalu mulus—yang entah bagaimana membuat Harry sedikit tidak nyaman.

Dan telapak tangannya juga sangat _off_. Asing. Ganymede Moon memiliki tangan mungil dengan jari-jari yang panjang dan lentik serta begitu halus dan lembut. Harry merasa tidak wajar dengan semua itu, karena tangannya yang ia tahu kasar dan memiliki banyak kapal. Hal itu cukup membuat Harry merasakan duri imajiner dari kesalahan di dadanya.

"Jadi, Moon, ini adalah tempat yang baru untukmu." Harry mengadah ketika menyadari seseorang berbicara kepadanya, memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang murid lebih tua memandang rendah ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Ia bertanya, tidak mengerti. Ia masih terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri nampaknya.

Hidungnya berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Harry, seakan ia mencium sesuatu yang anyir dan tak sedap. " _Ini_." Ia berkata sambil menunjuk ke arahnya, seakan hal itu dapat memperjelas apa yang tengah ia bicarakan.

Harry menatap polos dengan ekspresi santai kepada gadis itu, sebelah alisnya naik. "Maafkan aku, aku masih belum mengerti."

Gadis itu mendengus, bibirnya menggeram. " _Well_ , paling tidak ada yang tidak berubah darimu."

Terdengar kekehan sinis dan tawa mengejek di sekelilingnya, dan meskipun dirinya sendiri, Harry merasa emosinya mulai naik. Ia tidak pernah menangani menjadi bahan ejekan dengan baik.

Ia mengatupkan rahangnya erat, dan telapak tangan di pangkuannya mengepal kencang.

"Yang kumaksud..." Gadis itu melanjutkan. "...bahwa _kamu_ , duduk di sini, adalah hal baru. Kamu pasti merasa sangat spesial."

Harry menatap ke arah sekitarnya, merasa bingung. Apa yang gadis itu maksud sebenarnya? Apa yang begitu spesial tentang duduk di meja Slytherin? Bahkan siapa saja bisa duduk di sini.

Atau... yang ia maksud adalah tempat dan posisi duduknya? Dengan ia yang duduk dekat dengan Orion? Dia tahu hierarki sangatlah penting terutama di Slytherin. Jika Ganymede berada di tingkatan terbawah hierarki di asrama ini, maka Harry memaklumi reaksi mereka saat duduk dengan salah satu _powerhouse_ di asrama Slytherin.

Apakah mereka sebegitu _marahnya_ jika ia duduk dengan Orion?

Harry merasa bibirnya berkedut seiring dengan peningkatan moodnya, dan kekehan gelipun lepas dari bibirnya melawan niatnya yang sebenarnya tak mau lagi membuat masalah.

 _Menarik._

"Maaf." Harry terkesiap. "Maafkan aku."

"Kamu pikir ini lucu?" Gadis itu membentak, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Upaya intimidasi itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya. Ia sudah menghadapi sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari ini.

Harry selalu bersedia bermain dengan bahaya, dengan itu seulas senyum manis hadir di wajah ayunya. "Oh, _Milady_." Kilat terhibur terpancar jelas di matanya. "Aku sama sekali tak berpikir demikian."

"Kamu berdiri di atas lapisan es tipis di sini, Moon. Berhati-hatilah, atau kau akan menemukan dirimu di dunia penuh masalah."

"Apakah itu ancaman?" Ekspresi Harry berubah menjadi dingin, matanya menatap tanpa emosi ke arah gadis itu. "Masalahnya adalah... masalah itu sendiri nampaknya selalu mencariku. Jadi tak perlu khawatir, sungguh. Atau kau adalah wujud dari masalah itu sendiri, nona?" Ia mengatakan semua itu dengan nada datar dan halus.

Gadis itu tersentak balik, entah karena perubahan emosinya yang begitu cepat dan mendadak atau dari peringatan tersembunyi di dalam perkataannya, ia tak tahu pasti. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Harry tahu ia menang saat gadis itu menunjukkan tanda kelemahannya tadi.

Gadis itu tersenyum mengejek kepadanya, tetapi kemudian mengalah.

Harry menatap semua itu dengan bosan.

"Kamu seharusnya lebih berhati-hati."

Komentar tenang itu dengan segera mengalihkan atensinya, dan tanpa memandang sekalipun Harry tahu itu Riddle. Ia memasang ekspresi dan tatapan kosong saat menghadap pemuda itu.

Riddle sendiri memandangnya dengan penuh penasaran, tidak ada tanda-tanda niat jahat. Tetapi Harry tetap waspada.

"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya, suarannya terdengar bak nitrogen cair. "Jika mereka datang ke arahku, aku tidak akan hanya duduk diam dan menerimanya."

Riddle menelisik lebih jauh penyihir—yang dengan terpaksa ia akui—manis itu. "Kamu tidak melakukan hal itu sebelumnya."

Sesuatu tentang komentar itu membuat Harry sakit. Mungkin itu adalah pengingat bahwa tak seorangpun, bahkan Ganymede, menghentikan pembully-an yang terjadi. Mungkin itu hanya Riddle, seseorang yang mengatakannya.

"Ya." Harry tersenyum sayu. "Mungkin aku merasa lelah dengan semua itu. Bahkan orang paling sabar sekalipun memiliki batas, bukan?"

Riddle mengangguk dengan ekpresi dan tatapan yang aneh.

"Ku pikir itu bagus." Radolphus berkata dengan halus. "Membela dirimu sendiri adalah hal yang sangat penting."

"Tetapi bertujuan menentang orang lain dan menciptakan musuh adalah hal yang bodoh." Ujar Riddle dengan malas.

"Mungkin aku tidak peduli lagi. Apa bedanya?" Harry tertawa miris. "Mungkin mereka yang seharusnya menghindariku sebagai musuh."

Riddle menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berbicara dengan nada penuh peringatan. "Josephina Flint bukanlah sesorang yang bisa kau lawan dengan mudahnya."

 _Flint?_ Harry menatap kembali gadis itu, berusaha menemukan jejak Marcus di wajahnya. Sulit rasanya, melihat bagaimana gadis itu sama cantiknya dengan gadis bangsawan pada umumnya. Dan Marcus jelas sekali... tidak mewarisi semua itu.

Harry merasa senyum pahit hadir di wajahnya. "Masih tidak peduli. Jika dia ingin bertarung dan telah memulainya, dia lebih baik bersiap untuk menyelesaikannya."

Riddle membuat suara aneh di belakang tenggorokannya, tetapi kini ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah meja guru di depan. Harry kembali memasang ekspresi kosongnya, senang bahwa percakapan itu telah berakhir. Ia menolak tergoda oleh keamanan palsu. Riddle adalah seorang menipulator yang hebat, dan Harry tahu ia harus berhati-hati dalam menjawab pertanyaan pemuda adonis itu.

Untungnya Dippet tidak menyebutkan kedatangannya ke seluruh penghuni sekolah, ia malah hanya memberikan pemberitahuan singkat tentang esok hari, sebelum memanggil para peri rumah untuk menghidangkan makanan.

Harry melepaskan tensi yang terbangun di tubuhnya lalu mulai memakan makanan yang ada. Meski porsi yang ia ambil sangatlah sedikit, Harry memang bukanlah orang yang bisa makan dengan porsi normal karena riwayat kurang gizinya, meski di tubuh ini sekalipun.

Dia memakan makanannya dengan tenang, pikirannya berkelana entah ke mana.

Tak lama setelah kebanyakan dari guru dan murid selesai dengan makanan mereka, kedamaiannya dihancurkan ketika seseorang dengan santainya menumpahkan jus di atas kepalanya.

Harry terdiam, menelan makanan terakhir di mulutnya seperti biasa meski tubuhnya berubah menjadi kaku. Ia dapat mencium aroma manis dan merasakan cairan lengket itu meluncur dari atas kepalanya.

Aula menjadi hening sejenak, sebelum gelak tawa meledak dari nyaris semua orang yang ada di sana.

Dia basah kuyup, dan matanya terasa perih di mana jus tadi berhasil memasukinya sebelum ia berhasil memejamkannya. Perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Grahams berdiri di belakangnya, sebuah senyum puas hadir di wajahnya. " _Oops_." Pemuda itu meludah ke arahnya, dan Harry merasakan perasaan tenang dan dingin yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Membalasnya dengan respon yang sama memang ide bagus, tetapi sangat tidak kreatif menurutnya.

Grahams meletakkan piala tadi di atas meja di sampingnya, dan Harry hanya menatapnya dalam diam saat pemuda dan kroninya itu berjalan menjauh.

Secara otomatis, ia menatap ke arah meja guru, dan darahnya terasa mendidih ketika ia melihat para professor dan kepala sekolah hanya diam saja menyaksikan semua itu. Bahkan cenderung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah lain.

 _Apa yang salah dengan mereka?_ Ia pikir dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Padahal semua itu terjadi tepat di depan meraka. _Dan apa yang mereka lakukan?_ Hanya duduk diam di sana dan mengabaikannya.

Harry mengalihkan atensinya ketika dari sudut matanya ia melihat Oberon menggerakan tongkat sihirnya dengan tenang dan tanpa terdeteksi ke arah segerombolan pemuda itu, meski Harry dapat melihat ekspresi super dingin dan tatapan membunuh yang disembunyikan dengan sangat baik oleh sang kakak dengan ekspresi lembut dan senyum ramahnya. Harry bisa melihat tembakan sihir yang diarahkan Oberon ke arah pergelangan kaki mereka dan menali kaki mereka menjadi satu ikatan dengan tali tak kasat mata, membuat mereka semua terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Harry dapat melihat bagaimana kedua teman lainnya turut berpartisipasi dalam acara _mari-balas-mereka_ itu. Seorang pemuda tampan keturunan arab nampak menggerakan tongkatnya secara diam-diam, sehingga tiba-tiba muncul air kotor dengan bau luar biasa tidak sedap muncul dan mengguyur Grahams dan kawan-kawan. Pemuda lainnya yang berambut _indigo_ juga nampak menambahkan cat warna-warni kembali mengguyur mereka.

Harry melihat semua itu dengan tatapan sedikit terhibur—ia khawatir akan sang kakak dari tadi sejujurnya, sebelum membersihkan dirinya dengan sihir tanpa mantera dan tongkatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana kekacauan meledak di aula. Sepasang professor—Slughorn dan satunya tak Harry ketahui—berlari ke arah murid-murid malang itu dan membantu mereka, dan bagian kecil dari dirinya merasa sakit atas fakta bahwa _sekarang_ para professor itu baru bergerak.

Kelihatannya, Ganymede Moon tidak cukup penting untuk menyebabkan kekhawatiran yang sama dari kepala asramanya dan professor lainnya.

Harry melihat Oberon menghampirinya bersama dua orang lainnya. Kemudian membantunya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo kembali ke asrama. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu, Nym." Ujar Oberon dingin. Meski begitu sepasang manik _amethyst_ milik pemuda tampan itu menghangat ketika bertatapan dengannya.

Harry mengangguk patuh. Merekapun berjalan dengan lengan kekar sang kakak melingkar di tubuh mungilnya diikuti dengan dua orang tadi dan Cassius yang ikut menemani Harry di belakang.

Mereka pergi dengan keheningan aula mengikuti mereka.

 **000**

Tom mengawasi bagaimana Oberon merangkul tubuh ringkih Ganymede keluar aula dengan dagu bertengger di telapak tangannya. Ia juga melihat bagaimana ketiga orang lainnya mengikuti mereka dalam diam, meski ia dapat menangkap kilat membunuh di mata mereka, terutama Cassius. Yang membuat heran adalah bagaimana tiga orang yang terkenal misterius dan tak tersentuh itu dapat tertarik dengan adik-kakak itu. Terutama _Ganymede Moon_. Sebelum itu, sepasang manik _amber_ nya melirik ke arah kekacauan berbentuk Grahams dan kroninya dengan tatapan tak terkesan serta bagaimana Slughorn berusaha menenangkan kehebohan yang terjadi di aula besar.

Ia melihat ke arah Orion kemudian, bertemu dengan mata si pemuda yang lebih muda dengan mudahnya.

"Itu tadi menarik." Dia bergumam pelan.

Dan itu memang benar.

Karena apa yang Ganymede lakukan baru saja—adalah hal yang sangat baru. Setidaknya untuknya.

Tom hanya mendengar sedikit mengenai apa yang terjadi di ruang rekreasi, tentang konfrontasi antara Ganymede dan Grahams beserta kroninya. Tetapi bahkan dengan pengakuan Orion dan yang lain, ia masih hampir tidak mempercayainya.

Pikiran bahwa _Ganymede Moon_ , imoral paling lemah yang pernah berjalan di koridor ini, tidak hanya berhasil mempertahankan dirinya, tetapi juga berhasil menyerang balik secara verbal. Bahkan bocah itu berhasil menarik perhatian Cassius Rosier—si peramal, yang selama ini ia coba _bujuk_ untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya.

Dan jika Tom tidak tahu lebih baik, ia tidak akan tahu bahwa serangan balasan—yang mana ia akui brilian—berasal dari Oberon Moon dan dua orang _kawan_ barunya. Ia tak percaya bahwa Oberon juga berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang berbahaya semacam mereka. Yang satu dikenal dengan kehebatannya dalam _black magic_ dan yang satu dikenal dengan kemampuan khususnya dalam _wandcraft_.

Semua pengetahuan Tom tentang Ganymede Moon adalah murni, sebagai akibat, dari berbagi fasilitas yang sama dengannya selama lima tahun belakangan. Ia cukup tahu untuk percaya dirinya mengatakan bahwa tidak pernah sebelumnya Ganymede pernah berani menyerang balik akan ancaman yang ia terima dari orang-orang.

Untuk sejujurnya, Tom hanya tidak pernah cukup peduli tentang Ganymede untuk memberi banyak perhatian padanya. Bocah itu sangat _membosankan_. Tidak ada hal menarik yang Tom belum temukan dalam waktu satu minggu di Hogwarts.

Ganymede Moon adalah cap khusus untuk ketidakmenarikkan, dan setelah Tom mempelajarinya ia menemukan bocah itu lesu, ia jarang sekali melempar pikiran lain dengan caranya sendiri.

Sekarang, namun demikian, Ganymede bertidak jauh terlalu berbeda. Peristiwa di ruang rekreasi kemungkinan dapat dijelaskan dengan mudah—karena Tom tidak pernah mempercayai sedikitpun cerita reka ulang dari kejadian apapun, sederhananya karena orang-orang tak terelakkan melewatkan pengamatan vital dan merubah cerita mereka sesuai keinginan mereka pula.

Tetapi apa yang baru saja terjadi, Ganymede menantang Josephina Flint tepat di depan wajahnya dan yang terpenting membuatnya mengalah dengan telak dan cepat? Membuat tantangan di sana-sini dengan kecerobohan yang mampu mengalahkan seorang Gryffidor, tetapi mengakhirinya dengan cara cerdik bagaikan seorang Slytherin sejati?

Tom telah menyaksikannya dengan kedua matanya sendiri, dan tidak ada bantahan bahwa hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dan cara ia mengancam Tom itu sendiri.

"Mungkin mereka yang seharusnya menghindariku sebagai musuh."

Jika Ganymede mengatakan hal itu sebelum kecelakaannya Tom akan tertawa keras-keras. Sekarang, dengan cara Ganymede bertemu pandang dengannya dengan begitu mudahnya, kepercayaan diri yang terlihat dari bagaimana caranya berdiri dan postur tubuhnya, keteguhan di sepasang manik _emerald_ —yang baru saja ia sadari begitu indah itu... sangatlah jelas bahwa Tom telah mulai mengkategori ulang bocah itu dengan segera.

"Dia melakukannya, kan?" Orion berbisik, matanya bergerak dengan cepat dari tempat di mana Carrow duduk dan ruang kosong di sampingnya. Ada sesuatu yang nampak seperti kekaguman dibandingkan ketidakpercayaan seperti yang ia harapkan. "Ganymede membersihkan dirinya sendiri."

Tom bergumam ringan.

"Ia tidak menggunakan tongkatnya." Orion melanjutkan dengan halus, jadi hanya orang-orang dengan radius terdekat darinya saja yang mendengar. "Aku juga tidak mendengarnya mengatakan mantera."

" _Wandless_ dan _non-verbal_?" Aticus mengejek dengan nada skeptis. "Ia bahkan tak bisa memegang tongkatnya dengan benar. Kau ingin berusaha dan meyakinkanku bahwa ia menyandung Grahams?"

"Dia melakukannya." Tom berkata, dan Aticus melotot tak percaya dikarenakan tak adanya bantahan dari pemimpin mereka. "Yang paling menggangguku adalah bagaimana caranya ia mencapainya." Dia mengetukan jari-jarinya ke atas meja sebentar sebelum menghentikannya. "Kau mungkin sedikit benar, Avery. Ganymede mempunyai sedikit bakat dengan tongkatnya, tetapi dia tidaklah cukup kuat untuk mewujudkan _wandless magic_."

Abraxas nampak mengunyah dengan tenang, sebelum menatap ke arah Tom. "Kau juga tak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan Rosier, Shafiq, dan Ollivander yang kini dengan jelas telah memilih pihak."

"Kau benar." Tom mengatakannya sebelum kembali memandang sejenak pintu besar aula.

Tom mengerutkan dahinya saat ia kembali mengambil sesuap makan malamnya.

Kini daftar pertanyaannya malah semakin bertambah seiring waktu berlalu.

 **000**

 _Koridor-koridor itu remuk dan hancur di sekitarnya, sedangkan ia terus berlari melalui kesunyian mansion. Bayangan hitam pekat muncul dari celah dan retakan kecil, mengejarnya tepat di belakang._

 _Lukisan-lukisan berjajar di dinding terisi oleh wajah terbungkus yang mengerikan, mulut-mulut mereka terbuka lebar dalam teriakan sunyi. Jari-jari melengkung itu mencakar pada bingkai, memaksa untuk terbebas keluar dari kanvas tipis._

 _Harry mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat, memaksa dirinya untuk mengabaikan gambar-gambar buruk nan aneh itu._

 _Sura mendesing di kepalanya terus tumbuh dan tumbuh dan tumbuh sampai-sampai ia berlari sambil menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya sebagai pelampiasan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan itu._

 _Sebuah tangan menarik kencang kerah piamanya, dan tanpa peduli lagi Harry menghempaskan tangan itu, hanya untuk merengsek melalui sesuatu yang lebih pantas di sebut kepulan asap tebal daripada sebuah tubuh._

 _Ia bergerak menjauh dan mulai berlari lagi, napasnya mulai terasa berat dan pendek._

 _Bayangan itu menggapainya, menyelubunginya seakan memeluknya dan Harry merasakan isakannya yang tertahan di tenggorokannya karena ia tidak pernah merasakan selemah ini sebelumnya._

 _"Master..." Sebuah suara rendah mengalun, hampir tidak terdengar di tengah-tengah pekikan dan jeritan yang menggema di sekelilingnya._

 _Harry berusaha berontak, tetapi belum sampai semeter ia melarikan diri sebelum sesuatu menangkap pergelangan kakinya dan memaksanya terbaring di atas lantai._

 _Ia kembali memberontak namun dengan tenaga yang lebih kecil, jari-jarinya menggali permukaan karpet yang kotor saat ia ditarik kembali._

 _Ia membalikan tubuhnya, dan melemparkan serangan liar, tetapi apapun itu yang merangkak ke atas tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh._

 _Itu adalah sebuah masa yang terdiri dari kegelapan total, bentuknya sukar dilihat, dan Harry merasa tercekik karena tiba-tiba tak ada udara yang dapat ia hirup untuk bernapas._

 _"Harry..." Itu berbisik sekali lagi, suaranya terdengar begitu mengerikan tetapi terdengar berusaha selembut yang ia bisa._

 _Sesuatu—sebuah tangan, tetapi ada terlalu banyak jari—menekan sisi tubuhnya, kuku atau cakar—ia tak tahu—tenggelam ke dalam kulitnya dan itu terbakarterbakarterbakar—_

 _Harry menjerit._

 _"I got you, my precious."_

Ia tersentak kuat saat ia mulai terbangun. Tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat meringkuk, bergulung dengan selimut tebalnya.

Harry terdiam di tempatnya berada saat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat di atas normal. Kemeja kebesaran yang ia pakai terasa basah—kebas dan udara malam sangatlah dingin, menyebabkan bulu romanya berdiri.

Ia merasa ngeri, dingin, dan takut—berusaha mengontrol napasnya agar hiperventilasinya tidak semakin menjadi-jadi. Harry memosisikan kepalanya di atas bantalnya senyaman mungkin dan menghitung mundur dari angka seratus, menenangkan pikirannya sebaik mungkin.

Sudah cukup lama ia tidak memiliki sebuah mimpi buruk seperti itu. Bahkan mimpi— _penglihatan?_ —tentang Ganymede tidak terasa seperti itu. Semua yang mencakup ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang seluruhnya unik untuk teror malam hari adalah sesuatu yang sayangnya Harry familiar dengannya.

Tetapi tetap saja, mimpi kali ini... lebih dari yang lainnya. Biasanya mereka berkisar di sekitar hal-hal tentang Voldemort, orang tuanya, Sirius, perang, dan... almari di bawah tangga. Dikejar-kejar oleh figur bayangan adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah ia—

Seluruh tubuh Harry menegang saat sebuah peringatan tiba-tiba berbunyi di kepalanya. Insting yang terlatih membuatnya tersadar, sebuah tusukan-tusukan peringatan dan kehati-hatian yang selama ini ia habiskan waktu bersama mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting.

 _Ada seseorang di kamarnya._

Dia menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan, mengusir keluar tensi di tubuhnya senatural mungkin. Seluruh tubuhnya kini dalam gestur siaga untuk suatu alasan yang jauh berbeda, terlihat siap menghadapi sang penyusup.

Ia menunggu untuk melihat jika mereka akan melakukan sesuatu, seluruh inderanya melukiskan gambaran yang jelas di dalam kepalanya saat siapapun itu dengan diam mengendap-endap dari satu sisi kasurnya ke sisi yang lain, ke bawah ujung, dan berganti di sisi yang lain.

Sensasi dingin menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan mengelusnya dengan sikap sayang, seakan sisa residu sihir milik siapapun itu berusaha menunjukan eksistensinya.

Sepasang netra Harry kini memincing penasaran.

 _Mereka tak melakukan apapun_ , pikirnya heran. _Apakah itu Grahams? Flint? Riddle? Atau Orion malah? Bagaimana mereka melewati wards istimewaku?_ Itu adalah saat paling sempurna untuk siapapun yang menaruh dendam padanya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia mudah diserang di sini, kemungkinan gerakannya terbatas, satu-satunya rute melarikan diri dapat diblok dengan mudah.

 _Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Yang jelas ia mengincarku sebagai Harry dan bukannya Ganymede. Ada apa ini?_

Gelombang ketakutan dan kemarahan yang menggoda memaku di dalam darahnya akhirnya cukup untuk mendorongnya melewati apapun itu yang membuatnya membeku.

Harry bergerak ke atas dengan tiba-tiba, tangan terulur ke arah siapapun itu, mengirimkan mantera _stupefy_ sederhana ke arah mereka.

Serentetan tembakan merah bergerak cepat melewati udara dan menabrak menuju rak, menderak buku-buku yang ada di sana. Kilat menerangi ruangan dengan singkat membuat Harry cukup merasa keheranan.

Keheningan merayap setelah serangan cepatnya tadi, sampai ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan sebuah cahaya putih lembut berpijar di sana.

Tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu kecuali dirinya.

Harry melempar pandangan ke sekitarnya dengan was-was, tidak mau percaya bahwa ia hanya mengimajinasikan hal tadi. Harusnya memang ada _seseorang_.

Tetapi dengan kedua matanya, jelas sekali bahwa tak ada seorangpun di sana kecuali dirinya. Dan pendeteksian cermat dari _wards_ -nya membuktikan bahwa memang tidak ada yang memasuki kamar asramanya sejak ia diantar Oberon, Cassius, dan dua orang lainnya kemari sejak jam makan malam.

Harry mengusap wajahnya, lalu menarik rambutnya kasar.

"Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal." Ia bergumam. "Memang ada seseorang. Aku sangat yakin mengenai hal itu." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kembali mencari ke sekitar ruangan sekali lagi dengan gerak-gerik nyaris putus asa untuk menemukan sesuatu.

Sama sekali tidak ada.

Ia menghela napas berat, kembali meringkuk di atas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman itu. Lututnya ia tekuk hingga menyentuh dada dan menenggelamkan wajah suramnya di sana. Bola cahaya yang merupakan lumos itu ia biarkan melayang di tangah ruangan.

Siapapun itu, Harry memutuskan untuk melupakannya sejenak. Sejujurnya, kejadian waktu makan malam masihlah bergaung di pikirannya. Bahkan menghitung waktunya dengan Dudley, dan pengalaman pahitnya di tahun ke-empat dan ke-limanya di Hogwarts, Harry benar-benar tidak bisa menangani _physical bullying_.

Melihat bagaimana Grahams dengan tak acuhnya menyiram jus ke seluruh tubuhnya—begitu mengejutkannya, lebih karena ia pikir yang lainnya tidak akan cukup berani melakukan hal-hal semacam itu di tempat-tempat umum di Hogwarts, apalagi di depan publik.

Tetapi ia mulai mengerti bahwa Ganymede tidak hanya dibully di Slytherin. Tetapi dari asrama yang lainnya juga, terbukti dengan mereka yang nampak tidak terganggu dengan semua tindakan itu.

Ia mulai bangkit dari posisinya, tetapi rasa membakar yang tiba-tiba terasa menyakitkan di sisi tubuhnya membuatnya mendesis dan menahan dengan sebelah tangan bagian yang sakit itu.

Tangannya bergetar saat ia menekan bagian yang rasa sakit dan panasnya semakin menjadi-jadi itu.

Dengan panik ia mengangkat kemejanya, matanya menjelajahi kulit telanjangnya untuk tanda-tanda apapun yang menyakitinya.

Sepasang manik _emerald_ yang mulai basah itu terpaku pada corengan gelap, dan dengan pikiran kalut bola cahaya yang tadinya di tengah ruangan bergerak mendekat. Ketika bola cahaya itu berada dalam posisi yang cukup dekat, bayangan menghilang dan menunjukkan garis tinta di atas kulit _milky white_ -nya.

Di sana, terukir di panggulnya, adalah simbol yang mengerikannya sangat ia kenali.

 **000**

 **Jeng... jeng... jeng...**

 **Yep, fraksi di badan siswa sudah mulai terbentuk. Dan misteri satu-persatu mulai berdatangan. Ji merasa sangat bagus untuk menghetikannya di sini, hehehe.Sudut pandang Tom bahkan sudah tertulis. Mungkin Ji akan segera membuatkan profil masing-masing karakter, biar kalian gak kebingungan. Dan jika mau ada yang ditanyakan, silahkan bertanya! Akhir kata, stay tune, guys. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya**


End file.
